Solo Por Ti
by Touch of the Wind
Summary: Harry and Draco get a new chance at life- in Middle Earth. Elfling!Harry and Draco. SLASH DMHP
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is a Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter Story

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

**Rating: ****Mature**

**Author: ****Touch of the Wind**

**Summary:** I've read loads of stories where Harry is turned into an Elfling, my idea that Harry and Draco are turned into Elflings, they used a spell to regain their childhood since both had suffered abusive childhoods. They were a couple and neither would do the spell without the other. (There soul mates) Harry is found near Rivendell, Draco is found near Mirkwood. Draco is adopted by King Thandruil and Harry by Lord Elrond. Both are able to remember what they were before.

**Pairing:** HarryDraco

**A/N 2:** The story is named after Josh Groban's song, Solo Por Ti, which means Only For You.

**Solo Por Ti :Chapter One**

_Solo por ti,caminaría  
en la infinidad.  
Afrontaría  
contigo la eternidad.  
Solo por tí..._

In the Land of Middle Earth, the peace would unknowingly be shattered later that night. All inhabitants of Mirkwood and Rivendell were heading inside, putting protective barriers around crops and their homes as they saw the looming thunder clouds rolling in.

Lord Elrond looked at the skies and sighed, his youngest Estel had recently gone off to find himself. He knew that he was harsh on Estel, especially recently, trying to get the young man to understand his heritage and what he would need to do during the future but he would have none of it and a few days later he announced he would be travelling Middle Earth. Estel was now considered a man by human years and therefore Elrond could not stop his youngest son from leaving. Watching the storm clouds roll in he couldn't help but think about his son who was out there somewhere, alone. He had sent his twin sons out to shadow Estel but had received news that they had lost the human.

Hearing the first sounds of thunder in the distance he made his way into his study and sat down hoping that his youngest would come to his senses and come home.

King Thandruil stood on his balcony, watching his only child pack his weapons up to come inside for dinner. He had hoped to give Legolas a younger sibling so that he would have someone who he could connect with; however, his wife had been killed before that could happen. Legolas was the last elfling born to Mirkwood and it did not seem like any would be born soon. Legolas had just reached manhood and soon he would be ready to go train in another Elven kingdom to expand his knowledge, the halls of his home would feel so empty without Legolas being there.

He sighed when he saw his son disappear inside and took once last glance at the thunder storm that was coming in and disappeared inside to greet his son.

Later that night the storm raged, thunder shook the skies and many elves jumped at the sound…it was the loudest they had ever heard before. Lightening ripped across the skies and rain poured down. Winds howled and many trees could not withstand the gales.

However, in the morning a sort of peace came over the lands, the sun rose over the kingdoms and slowly the rain began to dry away and many ventured out of their homes to see the damage that nature had done to the land.

00000

In a glen near Mirkwood, the leaves were still wet and the sound of water dripping from trees could be heard. The sunlight filtered through the trees creating golden warm glows around the forest.

Illuminated by the sun was a figure. The figure was small, about 5 years old; a male, white blond hair fell upon pointed ears and was loose around the small head creating a halo. His hair though was dry- along with his clothes and skin- he was warm and undisturbed by the fallen tree that lay a few feet away from him. The child was sleeping, peacefully oblivious of the world around him. The little one's face was perfect, high cheek bones and porcelain skin. The small elfling had no marks on him to show anything about him. His skin was as soft as a newborn and the clothes he wore were clean, the mud and other dirt around the elfling seemingly unable to cling to the fine material the child wore.

His clothing was strange, he wore small trousers made of a fabric like silk however the detail and texture were so much finer that it almost seemed like it was made by a higher being, a small tunic was worn on the upper half of the child, made from the same material but whereas the trousers were a deep green the tunic was white, pure brilliant white, which gave the sleeping child a look of angelic beauty.

The child's chest rose with each breath he took, unaware that others drew close to his resting place.

00000

Near Rivendell, another similar scene was found; this time a small dark haired elfling was laid within the forest which surrounded the kingdom. The child, though, was wet, small droplets of water were on his pale skin and his hair was falling onto his shoulders in wet stands. His delicate small hands were laid next to him, dirt covering the fingers and his clothes, green and white, the same as the blonde's, were wet and clung to the elfling's small frame, smaller than that of the blonde.

Slowly the elfling moved, a small snuffle came from his nose and slowly emerald eyes opened and looked up into the forest above him. The first thing he saw was the sunlight filtering through the trees, casting light around him in golden beams of light.

The little elf slowly sat up and looked around, his eyes taking in everything about the area he was in. Standing on unsteady feet he began to walk around peering at everything and exploring.

It was then a breeze drifted over him, lifting his black locks from his shoulders and it was then he heard a whisper from the trees.

_For only you,  
Would I walk in the infinity.  
I would face  
eternity with you  
For only you._

00000

Reviews are like cookies to me!


	2. Chapter 2

**Solo Por Ti: Chapter Two**

Legolas looked sadly at all the devastation caused by the storm…trees lay on the ground and many crops had been destroyed. He also knew that many animals may not have survived which saddened the Prince. He was with a group of guards surveying the damage that would have to be dealt with when a golden and white shape moved into his eye sight. Moving quickly, he gasped as his blue eyes gazed down on the small figure. The guards came to a stop behind him and also gave out their own gasps of surprise.

Lying on the floor was an elfling, an elfling who was untouched by everything around him. If it was not for the rise and fall of the young one's chest and the sound of breathing they would have been convinced that the child was not really there. Legolas knelt down by the elfling and took the small one's pulse and pulled back sharply when he felt the warmth from the small child.

"Prince Legolas?" one of the guards asked when he pulled back.

"The child is warm, he should be freezing, but he is warm and dry," Legolas explained and went back to checking over the elfling.

"Perhaps we should take the young one to the Healers?" Another guard suggested.

"He does not appear to be harmed, he has no scars and his skin is smooth like a newborn's," Legolas told them but gathered the delicate child into his arms. Legolas did not think he had seen anything as beautiful as this elfling. The golden, soft hair which fell around the small head, the little face which was so peaceful and a sense of magic surrounded the child making Legolas hold the child protectively to his chest.

They walked towards the Healing Wing under the stares of many elves who gasped when they saw the child within their Prince's arms. When Legolas carried the child into the Healing Wing news had already reached the healers who were ready to care for the child.

Legolas was allowed to stay with the child, though he sniggered when his guards were pushed from the room despite their protests that they must watch over the Elfling. Elves were very protective of their children- this elfling would have every elf in the city watching out for him. The healers checked the child over and could find nothing wrong with the elfling and just tucked the child into the bed. After a while, Thandruil came in and looked down at the child with shock.

"Legolas?" Thandruil prompted.

"He was lying there, dry and warm, on the wet ground," Legolas started, "the healers can find nothing to suggest anything about the child either…it is like he is brand new."

"Surely we would have heard news of an elfling being born, it would have been celebrated for many summers," Thandruil clearly spoke with a frown on his features.

"Yes, it is most strange, Ada," Legolas replied, his blue eyes never straying from the small form in the bed.

"I will send out messengers to other Elven cities to inquire about this matter, until then you are to watch over him, my son," Thandruil told his child and received a nod, "I will be back within the hour."

Legolas watched his father stride from the room and soon enough the elfling and the Elven Prince were left alone; he knew that many elves within the kingdom were wondering about this elfling. It was very strange that the elfling was not harmed by the storm last night, he seemed almost unearthly…unmarred by the cruelty of the world. Surely the child would have some scar or sign of a past…from a fall or an accident. Legolas remembered one time he fell when he was an elfling and he cut his knee which left a small scar…and he knew from others in the kingdom they all had a least one scar. It was strange…yet watching the small elfling sleeping peacefully, Legolas could not help but feel a sense of peace wash over him.

About forty-five minutes later, Legolas was sat in the chair by the bed, sipping a glass of water when he heard a moan from the bed. He looked to see the child moaning, his head tossed back and his little hands clutching the sheets.

"Little one?" Legolas called out gently, unsure of how he should act around children…considering he had never been around any.

The elfling woke with a startled gasp and for a moment Legolas was stunned by the blue eyes which looked upon him. He had never seen eyes so blue…they were icy blue and Legolas imagined that their colour was that of an icy lake…and the gaze fixed upon him was just as cold.

"Hello, little one, I am Legolas, what is your name?" Legolas asked, keeping his voice quiet and trying to be unthreatening to the small elf.

All Legolas got was a quiet stare which then switched to his father who was walking into the Healing Wing.

"I sent some messengers-," Thandruil stopped suddenly when he caught sight of the elfling looking at him and almost took a step back when he saw the cold gaze directed at him.

"Hello child, I am King Thandruil of Mirkwood, I am Legolas's father," Thandruil introduced himself.

The elfling simply stared, but to the relief of the two elves the child's blue eyes looked away from them and out of the window.

"Has he said anything?" Thandruil asked Legolas curiously.

"Nothing," Legolas answered his eyes still on the small form on the bed.

"Maybe he can't speak…" Thandruil wondered aloud unaware of the thoughts running through the elfling's mind at his words.

Thandruil sat with the elfling and his son for the rest of the day, however, the small child did not speak to them and when darkness fell over the city Legolas and Thandruil left to go and rest and left the Healer to care for the little elfling.

00000

"Can't speak my arse," Draco muttered once the Healer had gone into the office. Draco snuggled more into the comfortable bed and closed his blue eyes.

He began to focus and even out his breathing and filtered out what little noise he could hear from around him. Draco felt his magic rising within him and seeking out its match.

Like a spark, the connection grew and Draco was assaulted with smells, sounds, thoughts and sights that had been seen. Opening his eyes, content that for the moment they were both safe, Draco let his mind drift into slumber.

00000

A/N: I know some people say Draco has grey eyes, some others say blue however in this story he has blue, okay?

I posted these two chps early since I don't have an update for Shadows and Orbs done- I'm hoping that this will pacify some people. This won't be updated again until Because God Commanded It is finished.


	3. Chapter 3

**Special thanks to Wistful-Dreamer for helping me with this chapter!**

**Solo Por Ti: Chapter Three**

Squinting against the light, Harry moved slowly, wary of the pain in his ankle. Wincing as he stepped on an uneven area he grabbed his head as pain shot through. White light flashed across his eyes. Whispers grew around him, increasing in volume until they were a roar making Harry whimper.

Suddenly the whispers where gone and Harry was left standing there panting. Harry gave a shiver and his small hands grasped the small tunic he was wearing and grimaced when he felt the wetness of the material.

After standing for a few moments in case the flashes came back, Harry moved slowly over a wet log, giving a pained moan as one of the cuts on his leg screamed as the small wounds opened at the movement. Stopping and breathing deeply against the pain, he opened the connection between himself and Draco only to find that the Slytherin had yet to wake.

Harry began to move as quickly as he could without jarring his tired and injured body. After a few rests, Harry felt as if he were getting somewhere. He could hear the running of a stream and Harry felt his mouth water as he thought about a cool drink of water.

With renewed interest and motivation, Harry began to climb over things towards the sound, so intent on finding the water that he failed to notice voices coming towards him. He only noticed that he was no longer alone when he heard a twig snap a few feet away making the small elfling turn around, verdant eyes locking with grey orbs.

A tall male elf was standing there, his grey eyes wide and fixed on Harry's small form. Grey eyes took in the wet black locks which fell to the nape of his neck, pale pointed ears peaking through the black veil, pale luminescent skin, and bright green eyes which the elf was sure were brighter than the greenest leaves in Middle Earth.

"Elladan, we need to get back home; Ada wants a report soon," a voice called and Harry's eyes darted over to see an identical male elf walking towards the other elf, his eyes, though, were fixed on his twin in a gaze which seemed to wonder if his twin had lost his mind. After all, with him standing there gaping like an idiot it would appear to be that way.

"Dan, what are you doing?" the elf asked, stopping beside his brother looking irritated, still not glancing Harry's way.

"Elrohir, look," Elladan whispered and pointed at Harry's still form. Elrohir turned around following his brother's gesture and his eyes widened as they landed on the small elf, amazement now in those grey orbs.

"An elfling," Elrohir breathed. A light breeze moved through the area making Harry shiver in his wet state. This seemed to shock Harry into moving and he took a step back, not taking his eyes off of the twins.

"Please wait," Elladan called out softly seeing the elfling take a step back, away from them.

Harry looked at the twins, sensing that they did not want to hurt him. Yet, his experience with adults wanting to care for him but not doing what was actually best for him ran through his mind. Harry took another small step back and turned to run, but only got a few steps before the wet mud beneath his bare feet made him slip.

With a crash, he fell onto the floor and gave a cry as he felt a snap in his arm and pain spread throughout the limb. Harry simply lay there for a moment, his mind fuzzy with the pain and his eyes watering as he tried to fight off the urge to cry.

He heard footsteps approaching and, panicking, he reached out with his magic for anything that could help him. The trees seemed to answer him and a root from a nearby tree lifted from the ground and Harry heard two distinct thuds from begin him with surprised cries accompanying the noise.

Harry turned around, gingerly holding his arm still, and looked to see the root go back into the ground. The twins were on the ground looking stunned. Not what he had in mind but it would do. It seemed his magic worked differently here.

"Brother, did the root just trip us?" Elladan asked his twin.

"I believe it did," Elrohir said, looking at Harry who was watching them with bright green eyes, "think the elfling did it?"

"Don't be stupid!" Elladan said as he climbed to his feet.

"Are you alright, little one?" Elrohir called to the child while shooting his brother an irritated look. It was not unknown for trees to react to elflings when they were scared, so it was not such a ridiculous theory. Though, they had never needed protecting from an elf before.

Harry merely gave a shudder as the wind blew by him again. Elladan brought his hands up and unclasped his cloak and knelt down slowly and held out the cloak.

Green eyes met grey once more and slowly Harry's small hand came out and grasped the cloak. Once he was sure the child had a proper grasp of the cloak Elladan let it go, watching as the elfling wrapped himself up in the material. Elladan was happy to see that the elfling looked a lot warmer already yet his keen gaze took note of a flash of pain that crossed the young features.

"T-t-thank y-y-you," Harry whispered and both elves smiled brightly as the soft musical voice reached their ears.

00000

Lord Elrond stood in the courtyard as he heard the voices of his sons approaching, they were conversing too quietly for the elven lord to hear but he noticed a bundle in his eldest son's arms.

"Elladan, what is in your arms?" Elrond called out and his son's grey eyes turned to him. The bundle in Elladan's arms gave a wriggle and Elrond was startled when green eyes looked at him. It was then the elven lord understood that the bundle in his son's arms was a child.

"Please tell me I am not a grandfather," Elrond stated to his sniggering sons.

"You're not a grandfather," Elladan spoke clearly and moved the child within his arms so that Elrond could clearly see the child's face and the pointed ears. If Elrond was shocked he did not show it, he simply motioned for the twins to follow him and headed towards the Healing Wing. By the pale complexion of the elfling he knew that the elfling was not well.

Walking into a room off of the main area he motioned for the twins to place the child on the bed. He sat beside the elfling and motioned for his sons to close the door and sit down as well.

"Hello, I am Lord Elrond, I am Elladan and Elrohir's Father," he introduced himself and received a nod from the elfling.

"May I examine you to make sure you are well?" Elrond asked, sensing it was important for the elfling to be given a choice.

The elfling gave another nod and Elrond gently took away his son's cloak and began to look over the small elfling. Removing the boy's tunic, the Elven Lord and his sons were angry to see marks along the pale skin, some small wounds, others were burns or bruises. All the marks were carefully placed under the boy's clothes.

Lord Elrond dutifully and gently treated the wounds, bandaging the skin after rubbing some ointment into the marred skin. He sent his sons to go find some suitable dry clothing for the child and soon enough the child was clothed in dry nightwear and tucked between the covers with a warm drink of broth in his stomach.

Green eyes fluttered sleepily shut and the Elves were left to watch over the child. Harry slipped into a dreamless sleep, with a comforting presence of a silver Dragon in his mind.

00000

I decided to be nice and post this- mainly because I'm not 100% sure I'll get the Shadows and orbs update done for today. I am trying though.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Thandruil sighed and placed the parchment onto his desk. The words written on the parchment weighing heavily on him. No news from Lothlorien about the small elfling. Thandruil's eyes darted to the window and could see the form on his son walking through the garden, the small elfling walking along side him.

Not a word had come from those lips despite being here for a while. Legolas spent much time with the elfling and Thandruil could imagine that the small elf was his son and Legolas was spending time with his little brother. They both had golden hair and blue eyes but only one was filled with warmth and happiness. Unfortunately, the eyes filled with those happy emotions didn't belong to the small child.

He would often catch Legolas standing outside the child's room looking inside; watching the small child sleep and Thandruil couldn't help but hope that the child would be able to stay. Legolas was showing a side he had never seen before.

He would meet the child for breakfast and then take the elfling to the library and try and teach him elvish and hope that the little one would try to say some of the words. The elfling had certainly warmed to his son; his cold gaze was not fixed on the elf when around anymore as if waiting for him to do something.

After lunch the two would take a stroll in the private gardens. Thandruil and Legolas both agreed that the elfling would not want to be surrounded by loads of people and the elves of Mirkwood would certainly crowd the child. It had being a long time since they had had an elfling in their home. Thandruil was quite certain this elfling would be spoiled hugely by his people, as they had spoiled Legolas as a child.

Legolas had being the first elfling born in 200 years and the elves were beginning to despair that no elflings were being born anywhere within the elven cities. This child would be special among his people, despite his strange appearance. Something traumatic had obviously happened to the child yet he seemed perfectly healthy despite his lack of speech.

Thandruil looked away from the window and looked at the parchment on his desk; he only hoped that Rivendell could shed some light on the mysterious elfling.

00000

Elrond stood in the courtyard and greeted the messenger with a smile. Taking the offered parchment he asked one of the maids to lead the weary traveller to a room for rest and refreshment. Elrond strolled leisurely through the halls of the Last Homely House towards the healing wing which held their young guest. He knew his sons would be with the elf, the small elfling having taken a liking to the twins. He only spoke when he had to and hadn't told anyone his name yet but the small musical voice was enough to make any elf within hearing distance smile.

The small elfling was turning into a real beauty as his wounds healed. His skin now glowed even brighter, his black hair now dried waved into soft ringlets at the ends and his green eyes shone brightly. Elrond could already tell this elfling would be beautiful when fully grown. He could predict many elves, male and female, that would be after the beauty as their partner and many fights between them for the right of courtship. He knew the elf would not grow to be tall which would be an advantage to any male suitor that sought his hand in marriage.

Walking into the airy and brightly lit wing he smiled happily seeing the small elf in a nest of pillows and blankets smiling at the twins who were telling in a story about their pranks. A small giggle, which sounded like a bell, cut through the air making Elrond's heart soar.

Harry turned as he saw Lord Elrond walk into the room and gave the man a smile. This was how he always imagined a father to be, a solid presence which screamed safety. Lord Elrond was stern with his children when they misbehaved but did not hesitate to comfort them when needed or give them affection for no reason. Harry had seen this when he greeted his sons with a pat on the shoulder or a kiss to the brow.

Elrond smiled at his sons and looked at the small child who looked adorable in his bed. He was wearing a green tunic and leggings which were slightly too big for his frame causing him to look even smaller than he already was.

"Little one, I was wondering whether you had a name?" Elrond asked as he sat down. Harry nodded, thinking to the names he and Draco had picked.

"Will you tell us? After all, a beautiful elfling like yourself cannot be without a name," Elladan said making the child roll his eyes at the elf.

"My name is Areli," Harry whispered. The name was Hebrew and meant Lion of God. Draco had picked it for him.

"Hello, Areli," Lord Elrond smiled widely, "I have another question for you. If we cannot find your family would you like to become part of ours? Be my son and Elladan and Elrohir's brother?"

Harry sat frozen. He had hoped when he did the spell that he would be taken in by a family who would care for him. And this family he knew would take care of him. A feeling of joy rose within his small body and with a cry he launched himself onto the Elven Lord's lap and hugged the Elf tightly.

"I take it that is a yes?" Elrond smiled and Harry nodded eagerly as Elrond wrapped his arms around his newest son and held him gently.

00000

Draco walked beside the Elven Prince. He knew he was being rude, not talking to them and being generally cold towards them. Yet he couldn't shake 18 years of habit, he never was allowed to show emotion around Lucius Malfoy, it would only end badly. He was treated like a prince among his family; he received nutritionally balanced meals and nice clothing, plenty of toys but he didn't receive any kind of affection from his parents. No wonder he had problems at Hogwarts making true friends.

Draco was still amazed that Harry had fallen in love with him after their past. Harry was truly the most amazing and beautiful person Draco had ever met. He had always being drawn to the black haired wizard and as their relationship turned from hate to love he held on tightly never wanting to let go.

Although they were apart now Draco knew that one day they would be together again and have their happy ending if all went well. He could communicate with Harry through their link whenever he wanted anyway. The pair had made it a routine before they slept to tell each other about their day, to anyone else they would think they were sleeping peacefully.

Draco was beginning to like Legolas despite everything. He was always calm and kind which soothed Draco. There was a sense of warmth to the Prince and Draco couldn't help but enjoy that feeling, he always had felt coldness from others around him before. Harry was the only one who truly had given Draco any kindness. Even when they fought Draco had felt warmth from Harry, not the same warmth, it was like fire, hot and angry but it made Draco feel alive.

Wandering through the gardens Draco couldn't help but feel content, he only needed Harry to make this perfect.

00000

It wasn't until later that Elrond was able to sit down and look at the parchment. Areli had fallen asleep after a short while and he asked his sons to start preparing a room for the Elfling for when he was well.

Sitting down he opened the parchment and began to read over the contents.

_Lord Elrond,_

_I hope this message finds you well. A matter has appeared in Mirkwood and I was hoping that you would be able to shed some light on the issue. An Elfling has being found by our borders. He is about 5 years old, in perfect health, and has golden hair and blue eyes._

Lord Elrond sat shocked. This was no mere coincidence, Areli joining them and another Elfling in Mirkwood. This was something he could not explain, one Elfling could be considered strange yet not impossible, however, two appearing about the same age was not something that could be written off as normal.

_We have not being able to determine much about the Elfling; he has no scars and does not speak. His manner is cold and wary towards everyone and I fear something terrible has happened in the poor child's past._

Elrond knew exactly how the King was feeling; any Elfling that had being harmed was something Elves found hard to deal with, they treasured their children greatly. Seeing Areli's wounds he knew that something bad had happened to the child though he most likely wouldn't speak about it. At least not until he felt he could trust them. Elrond was certain that within his own time the Elfling would be able to tell them.

_Have any of your Elves left your city for unknown reasons that could have had the child? Or do you know of rumours or anything that may help me locate the child's parents?_

Unfortunately, Elrond knew of nothing that could help Thandruil and put down the letter with a sigh, the only other thing on the letter was news of Legolas, Mirkwood and general happenings.

Elrond pulled a piece of parchment over to him and grabbed a quill. Dipping it into the ink he began to think about a reply. He would need to tell his friend about the Elfling he too had found and his plans, also any advice he could give Thandruil regarding the blond in his care.

_Greetings King Thandruil,_

_Your message reached me while I have being dealing with my own guest. Another Elfling found in the woods just outside the city. The Elfling has green eyes and black hair; he is very small though I estimate his age is around that of 5 too. He calls himself Areli; he does not speak much but has told us this name._

_Upon arrival he was injured with various wounds that hint at abuse, I have treated the child and you will be pleased to know Areli is doing well and is spending time with my sons. I have also asked Areli if he would like to become my son if we cannot find his family. __He accepted and is currently sleeping after being greatly excited at the prospect._

_I feel that these children were sent to us for a reason and we will not find anything about them in other cities. I will be adopting Areli officially within a few days as I feel any Elfling that had gone missing would have being reported to someone within the Elven Realm._

_My advice about your little golden haired Elfling is to find a family willing to take him in. From your letter, and experience with others, __I feel that the child will need a stable environment where he can heal mentally and adopt healthy routines which may help him to speak to someone. __He may be staying quiet out of fear or sadness._

_Give my regards to your son and the Elfling._

_Lord Elrond._

Elrond placed the quill to the side and waited for the ink to dry before summoning Mirkwoods messenger, who had been resting and given supplies for the journey back. He allowed the messenger to peak in on Areli to confirm that there was an Elfling residing in Rivendell and sent the Elf on his way.

00000

Thandruil sat heavily in his chair. Two Elflings. _Two_! It was hard enough for one to be born, but for two to appear at the same time that were roughly the same age was not something that could be written off as coincidence. They usually had to wait many summers before another Elfling came along.

There were definite differences between the Elflings though. Areli was injured and spoke to Lord Elrond. His own little guest had done no such thing; he was perfectly healthy yet didn't speak a single word. Thandruil hadn't heard any sound from the child's mouth though the healers said the child had no reason physically to not be able to.

The blond was sleeping in his room, it seemed the sun had made the child sleepy and Legolas had ushered the child to bed for a nap. As he slept Legolas had gone to look through the library for books on elflings to learn of their needs. He really wanted to find things out, though before he had never had the reason to find out about Elflings.

There was a knock at the door and Thandruil was broken from his thoughts.

"Enter," Thandruil called out and the door opened to admit his son. Legolas glided over to the chair and sat down, a book in his hands.

"Are you alright, ion nin?" Thandruil asked.

"Ada, what are we going to do about the little one? He needs a family," Legolas asked.

"I have received news from Elrond of Rivendell; another Elfling has being found there. This Elfling was injured and has told them his name is Areli," Thandruil began, "I do not believe our little guest has a family, so I was thinking we could adopt the Elfling," Thandruil continued.

"I would have a little brother?" Legolas asked, shock in his voice.

"Yes, Areli is going to be adopted by Lord Elrond and I feel we would be able to give our own little elf the best care," Thandruil explained.

"Shall we ask him when he wakes?" Legolas questioned eager to ask the little blond to be his little brother.

"We shall go and check on him, and ask him once he had woken," Thandruil said and King and Prince walked down to the Elfling's room. Opening the door quietly they peaked inside expecting to see the small child resting peacefully but the bed was empty.

The small child was sat by the window, his blue eyes looking down over the scenery with an almost distant look on his face, a small smile tugged at his lips.

"Little one?" Legolas called out and the child shut his eyes before turning to them. His face becoming the emotionless mask they were used to.

Draco snapped his connection with Harry shut, a quick apology sent to his love, and turned to look at the elves that were looking after him.

"We have something to ask you, little one," Thandruil said as he sat down on a chair and Legolas closed the door, "we don't expect an answer right away so you can have time to think about it."

Legolas moves to sit on the bed, shooting the elfling a small smile.

"We were wondering whether you would like to become part of our family?" Thandruil asked.

Inside Draco started; outwardly he titled his head to the side as his mind ran through so many scenarios of what could happen.

Looking at the two elves that were looking at him Draco nodded once and watched as they both smiled, gently hugging him and smiling down on him. Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to his new Father.

Thandruil looked puzzled and unfolded the parchment to see childish scrawl on the paper, it read:

_My name is Cinaed._

00000

Meaning of Names:

Areli- Lion of God- Hebrew (Harry)

Cinaed- born of fire- Gaelic (Draco)

Elvish:

Ion nin- my son

_Thank you for your lovely reviews! For an important notice of my story status's please head over to my LJ (link is on my profile). I also post recommendations, chapters, and information on my stories there. So please check it out._


	5. Chapter 5

**Adult Age for Elves- In this fic it will be 100 years old. Think of every ten years as two years if they were human. They are both 5 when this story starts out. The age they are considered adults is 100, they will be 20 mentally and physically. Meaning 75 years has passed with the Elves. These are some more ages to help you understand:**

**25/10**

**35/12**

**45/14**

**50/15**

**55/16**

**65/18**

**75/ 20**

**Since Draco and Harry are physically 5 years old this means that the Elves believe they have ****been**** alive for 25 years already. Making them 100 years old (at least to the Elves) when they reach 20 physically.**

**Also****,**** I will be referring to Harry and Draco as ****Areli or Cinaed**** mostly but sometimes if it is talking about their past they will be called Harry and Draco.**

**Also there have been questiong about the pairing- this WILL remain DMHP!**

**Chapter 5**

Much time had passed; the leaves grew and fell as the seasons changed and over time the Elves of Mirkwood and Rivendell had come to cherish their mysterious elflings. Areli grew slightly taller and his hair grew into lush curls that fell to the middle of his back. He was still small in height and Elrond knew his son would never grow to be over 6 foot.

25 years had passed since Areli had arrived in Rivendell; he was quickly accepted by everyone and became well known through the city for his caring and loving nature. At 10 years old (physically), Areli was growing to be even more beautiful and Lord Elrond had already received proposals of marriage and betrothal for the green eyed child. He had politely refused them all on behalf of his son knowing that his youngest would marry for love only. His twin sons were very protective of Areli and he knew that any suitor would have to get through them.

Areli still hadn't told them about his past and Lord Elrond did not push the child, instead he tried to create a stable environment and create new happy memories for his son. Hopefully, with time the bad memories would fade as newer happier memories took over.

Areli was a quiet child, and rarely ventured out into Rivendell itself…he preferred to stay inside he grounds of the Last Homely House. Areli was given part of the garden to tend to and Lord Elrond was amazed at how the plants seemed to thrive under his son's touch. Several plants that had never flowered before now grew beautiful flowers and their unique scent filled the private gardens. It had become one of Areli's favourite places.

Lord Elrond was currently walking down the path to the gardens. The sun was setting, sending a warm glow over the landscape and the previously warm air was now cool.

"Areli?" Elrond called out his eyes scanning the area for his son.

"Ada!" came Areli's voice from the side. Elrond startled at the panic in the child's voice and quickly moved through the garden to his son's side. The child was sat on the floor looking down.

"What is the matter? Are you hurt, ion nin?" Elrond asked as he knelt down.

"No, I am fine, Ada," Areli answered, though his voice was sad. The child pointed over at the soil and Elrond's eyes landed on a bird, one with a broken wing. The bird was a dark grey and quite small, indicating to Elrond that it was not fully grown.

"Can we help it, Ada?" Areli's soft voice asked.

"Of course we can," Lord Elrond said and gathered the small bird into his hands and stood carefully so as not to harm the bird anymore than it already was. Areli stood up as well still looking worried about the small bird.

"Are we going to take him to the healing wing?" Areli asked, his voice curious as he tried to see the small bird in his Father's hand but he wasn't tall enough.

"Yes, we will," Lord Elrond answered, usually they wouldn't take an injured animal to the Healing Wing but Areli thought if you were ill or injured then that's where you went, this included anything that was ill or injured. Not just Elves.

Elrond began to walk slowly from the garden and into their home while Areli took big steps to keep up with his Father. They walked into the vacant Healing Wing and Lord Elrond placed the bird carefully onto his desk. Looking over the wing carefully he deduced that the bone would have no problem healing normally and simply bandaged the wing under his son's watchful gaze. Sitting the bird's wing down gently he looked over the creature for any other injuries but found none.

"He needs a bed," Areli piped up from where he was stood beside his Father's desk, small hands gripping the side.

"Why don't you make him one?" Elrond suggested and watched as the child's eyes lit up and he scurried into the store room. He came out with an empty box and some pillow cases. He stuffed the pillow cases into the box and placed it on the desk. Lord Elrond lifted the bird and placed it within in the soft material. The bird seemed to shuffle around as if trying to get comfortable and settled into the soft bedding and began to doze.

After a while, Areli turned his green eyes to his father, curiosity burning brightly within them.

"Ada?" Areli whispered.

"Yes?" Elrond answered.

"What type of bird is it?" Areli asked, his green eyes looking at the bird again as his small hands clutched the desk once more.

"It is a breed of owl; they are quite rare as when they are fully grown their once white feathers turn to black. This one is nearly an adult now, his wings are grey because they are only partway through their change from white to black," Elrond explained as he lifted the child into his lap so he could see the sleeping owl properly.

"An owl?" Areli murmured, thinking back to his time in the Wizarding world. Although he loved his Father and brothers, he often felt frustrated that he could not talk about everything, and talking to Cinaed through their connection was not the same. He often wanted the friendship he had had with Hedwig again. Someone who wouldn't judge him and someone he could talk to. Hedwig, though, was no longer around. It was on a cold snowy day that Draco had dug a hole to bury the owl in. She had been attacked delivering a letter and sadly she had not made it.

"Yes, an owl," Elrond whispered to his child.

"Can I keep it?" Areli asked. Elrond was shocked, surely it would be better to release the owl back into the forest once healed and Elrond could admit he didn't know how to properly care for an owl, even if they could tame it.

"Areli, why don't we see whether he can recover first?" Elrond asked, hoping his son would wait for an answer.

"Okay," Areli pouted and looked at the owl.

"I'm gonna call you Draco," Areli told the bird and Elrond couldn't help but smile at his son, looked like his son had claimed the owl.

00000

In Mirkwood, Cinaed had grown even more handsome, his straight blond hair fell to his waist and he grew significantly in height. Legolas and Thandruil estimated he would be well over 6 foot when he reached adulthood which was normal for Elves. They were happy that the elfling was becoming happier, his eyes no longer were cold towards everyone but once in a while they would see a lurking sadness in his eyes. The elfling still had not talked, much to their despair. He was silent and communicated by passing messages to those he was with. After a while, they had begun to understand what he needed and what he was trying to communicate to them without the messages.

The night air was cool as Legolas walked down the corridors of the Royal quarters. His Father was in his study working and Cinaed had been in bed for a few hours. It had become a routine for Legolas to check on the child before heading to his own room for rest. Thandruil would also check on his youngest before going to bed, though he still secretly looked in on Legolas too.

Legolas turned the corridor and walked up to Cinaed's room, the door was left slightly open so that, should the child wake, he would be able to come and find help. The door was something Cinaed had shown great displeasure of. He did not like it closed. Neither Thandruil nor Legolas knew why but made sure the door wasn't closed.

Legolas pushed open the door on silent hinges and peaked inside. Cinaed was laid with his back to the door making it hard to see the child properly. Legolas stayed for a moment and looked at his brother, listening to his even breathing as he slumbered.

Just as Legolas was about to leave, he heard the child's breathing hitch and turned to see the small form move under the sheets onto his back. Looking at Cinaed, he saw the child's face contorted as if in pain, his lips open and harsh breaths coming from him. His face was sweaty and his blond hair was stuck to his neck and back. Legolas moved forward wondering whether he should wake the child when something happened Legolas had never heard before. A cry tore from the child's lips and Legolas rushed forward, the sound was full of pain and was the first sound he had heard from the child.

"Cinaed?" Legolas called and walked nearer the bed.

The child gave a small groan and rolled onto his side as if shielding himself from something. Legolas inched forward and reached out to the child. He felt it was best to wake his brother from his bad dreams. He remembered Ada doing it for him.

"Cinaed?" Legolas called again, a little louder this time. His hand fell into the shoulder on the child and Cinaed gave a cry as he moved away from the touch, blue eyes snapping open fully as he gasped for air.

"Cinaed? Are you alright?" Legolas asked as the blond's attention landed on him.

Cinaed gave a quick nod and sat up shoving the cool sheets off of his warm body and took a few calming breaths while checking the connection with Areli. Turning his eyes to his older brother, he climbed across the bed to the elf and climbed into the older blond's lap.

Legolas hugged the elfling to him and began to murmur in Elvish to the child. Cinaed simply lay in his brother's arms trying to shut his mind down so he could sleep but he was still reeling from what he had seen in his dream.

"Do you want to go see, Ada?" Legolas questioned and Cinaed climbed from his arms and set his bare feet in the cold floor. Legolas stood up and offered a hand, Cinaed grasped the offered appendage.

They walked down the hall silently to their Father's study and Legolas gave a quiet knock.

"Come in," Thandruil's voice drifted through the door and Legolas pushed open the door, leading his brother inside. The study was well lit and a fire was roaring in the hearth. Thandruil was sat down on the sofa nearby, parchment in his strong hand as he looked over his sons. Taking in Cinaed's drawn and pale face, he placed the parchment down and opened his arms to the child.

Cinaed ran into his Father's arms and clutched tightly. He knew he would regret acting so childishly in the morning, he knew Harry had fully embraced his second chance but Draco found it difficult to forget what had happened to him.

He knew Thandruil and Legolas were nothing like Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy who had raised him to be heartless and emotionless and if he had failed to be the perfect Heir he had been hexed or cursed. However, they always healed him. Sometimes Draco wished they had left the scars they inflicted on his body. It was too perfect, no blemish or mark on his skin.

Thandruil gathered his youngest in his arms and rocked the child as he had done with Legolas so many times many summers ago. After a while, Cinaed seemed to doze off and Thandruil stood up with his child in his arms and, Legolas by his side, he walked back to Cinaed's room.

Placing the child on the bed, he tucked him under the soft sheets and stroked the blond hair from the elfling's brow.

"Sleep well, ion nin," Thandruil whispered and pressed a kiss to Cinaed's forehead. Legolas smiled and repeated the motion and they stood up to walk from the room when they heard a shuffle from behind them. They turned to see Cinaed looking at them and the child smiled.

"Goodnight," Cinaed whispered and his eyes glazed over in sleep once more, leaving his family smiling widely at him.

00000

Thank you for the reviews- I didn't expect to get so many!


	6. Chapter 6

**Areli and Cinaed are 35 years old meaning they are 12 physically in this chapter.**

**WARNING!!! Abuse in this chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

The day was sunny and warm; the Elven City of Mirkwood was abuzz with movement. Today was the beginning of Spring which meant much to the Elves. They were able to partake in Festivals to celebrate life; food grew in their fields providing them with rich foods. The animals thrived so hunting was easier and they dined on succulent meat during the evenings. New animals were born; new livestock were brought into the world. It was a joyous time for the Elves.

Cinaed was walking along Legolas, his face dark and sullen. He hated leaving the privacy of their home and venturing into the City. However, they had no private training grounds in their home, only in the City. Cinaed had begged to learn archery, despite the objections of Thandruil and Legolas that he was too young, they had finally given in.

He remembered Harry and himself attending classes shortly after the war with Voldemort ended, he found it very interesting and regretted not being in the class for longer to really learn the skill. Harry, on the other hand, learned it quickly and surpassed the instructor in skill.

Another class they had attended was fencing; Draco was already adept at this skill and had moved onto a sword when he turned 14. Harry did have some skill, after all he had killed a basilisk with a sword, but his talent for archery was much more refined and prominent.

Cinaed glanced around, his grip tightening on the bow he held in his hand. People always stared at him and he hated it. He could understand the fact he was the only elfling around but he still did not like the fact that they felt if prudent to stare and fuss over him. It was not needed.

The looks directed at him were a combination of admiring him for his looks, which were still striking and beautiful, or looking at him from a family perspective. Never mind he had never met these people.

He knew many people were still amazed that an elfling was there, and how attractive he was becoming. He knew his Father had received proposals and such for him already. The same had happened with Areli much to his chagrin. Legolas walked beside him with a smile, his elder brother knew of his reluctance of socialise with anyone outside the family and direct friends of theirs.

They arrived at the training field after enduring too many stares and Cinaed was relieved to see the training field empty. He suspected his brother and Father had something to do with that.

"Now Cinaed, I have taught some basics about archery," Legolas began as he led Cinaed over to one of the targets.

"I know," Cinaed said coldly, Legolas bit back a laugh understanding his brother's nature of being impatient.

"Show me the position I taught you," Legolas prompted and watched with pride as his little brother flawlessly held the bow up and strung it with an arrow. He was shocked though when the child released the bow, Legolas watched as the bow landed with a thud a few centimetres from the middle.

He looked down at the child before him, his mouth gaping and his face shocked. He had never seen an elfling get this near to the middle on their first try.

"That was amazing," Legolas blurted out, shock in his tone.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies," Cinaed drawled with amusement.

Legolas closed his mouth with a snap and mock glared down at Cinaed. Cinaed stifled a smile and looked back at his brother.

Legolas pulls Cinaed to him and hugged the boy to him. He gave a laugh and looked down at the child. Cinaed pulled back and picked up another arrow and notched it and let it go, hitting the target perfectly. Legolas resembled a fish again.

"I could get used to that expression," Cinaed teased.

"Shut up," Legolas said and pulled Cinaed to him one more, tickling the elfling and smiling as delighted laughter filled the air.

00000

"_BOY!" Uncle Vernon's shout echoed through the house, his bellowing tones causing the young boy in his 'care' to jump with fear._

_Young Harry sat up on his cot in his cupboard and looked towards the door which some light shone through the vent there. The door was wrenched open and a meaty hand shot inside and grabbed the child by the arm._

"_What did you do to Dudley?" Vernon screamed, spittle flying from his enraged form onto the terrified child._

"_Dudley? I haven't done anything to him, sir," Harry whispered, while wincing as his Uncle's fat fingers dug painfully into his arm._

"_His grades from School. You did something nasty and freaky you little brat!" Vernon raged giving the boy a rough shake._

"_I didn't," Harry protested as he stumbled from the shaking._

"_There is no way you could have done better than Dudley," Vernon bellowed and threw Harry into the wall where the child collapsed with a cry._

_Harry could only watch as a large fist moved towards him, his eyes squeezed shut as he waited for the impact of his Uncle's rage. Cautiously Harry opened his eyes and gasped in horror as he read what lie in front of him._

_Cedric Diggory_

_Died June 24__th__ 1995_

_Beloved Son and Friend_

_Murdered by Harry Potter_

_Harry shuffled back with a cry, his heart racing as he felt let out a sob._

"_I'm so sorry," Harry whispered with sorrow._

_Suddenly a hand shot up from the ground and Harry gave a scream and woke with a jolt._

Areli sat up struggling against his sheets with a small cry. His face was drenched in sweat and his long hair was plastered to his bare back with the heat of his body and the heat which still plagued the air after the hot day.

His room was dark and the doors open which lead to a balcony and a cool breeze fluttered through the room. Moonlight lit the room and the curtains danced in the breeze. Areli gasped and tried to draw in breath as he struggled to calm himself down.

The door opened quickly and his Father and brother strode in looking for intruders. They looked at Areli and all moved towards him, concern shining in their eyes and their voice murmuring words of comfort.

Lord Elrond sat on one side and the twins on the other, the Lord of the Last Homely House opened his arms and his son dove into them, clinging to the elf's bedclothes and he sobbed his heart out. He could feel two pairs of hands run soothingly on his back.

Areli calmed down somewhat and lay limply in his Father's arms, Lord Elrond simply sat with his child, rocking gently from side to side, whispering comforting words into his sons ear.

This was a common occurrence in the household. Every member of the House was aware of their elflings nightmares which distressed the child so much. Every time one happened they had never being able to pry what had happened from the child and offered him what comfort they could.

"Areli, what did you dream about?" Lord Elrond asked, knowing that his son would either withdraw from his hold or cling tightly. Tonight though, Areli simply laid there in his arms with his eyes closed and his breathing now even.

"Areli?" Elrond whispered, his concern growing. What had his son so troubled?

"It's my fault," Areli said, his tone detached and his body posture not changing. His family gazed down at him with confusion, he could feel it.

"What's your fault?" Elrond asked.

"He's dead because of me," Areli whispered into the silence, his tone not changing again.

"Who is?" Elrond questioned, wondering what his son was blaming himself for.

Areli didn't answer; he simply opened to connection and was relived to find Draco awake and reading.

_Love _he called out quietly, understanding that Draco does not like to be disturbed.

_Hello Love, what's wrong? _Draco's smooth deep voice came over the link, worry evident in the tone. It always struck Harry how weird it was to speak with their adult voices in the link despite their current appearance, but he did not deny Draco's voice calmed him and soothed him like no other.

_I dreamed of Cedric again…_Harry proceeded to explain what had happened to his lover and Draco offered calm reassurance to help put Harry's mind to rest as he had done so many times before. It wasn't long before the elflings fell asleep, the connection still open, and began to dream of each other and protecting each other from bad dreams.

00000

Please review! Also this won't be updated next Sunday- I have an assignment due in next week and won't have time to write the next update however I will try and update Through the Monsoon since I didn't update it this week.


	7. Chapter 7

**Areli and Cinaed are 45 years old meaning they are 14 physically in this chapter.**

**WARNING!!! Sexual scene!**

**Chapter 7**

_Harry moaned as he felt Draco press his hips down against his own, their hardened members pressing together. The room was dark and only the fire crackling in the hearth created any light for the two men. Their clothes had long since been abandoned on the floor as they writhed together in passionate motion._

_Draco leaned down and sucked on Harry's pale neck and nipped on the skin slightly making it with satisfaction. Harry's legs were wrapped around Draco's holding the blond against his smaller form with surprising strength._

_The fire sent an orange glow over the two lovers and the sound of the wood burning could barely heard over the moans and pants with came from them._

_Harry reached a hand up and rubbed it over the damp skin of Draco's back, his magic leaving a tingle behind making the older male groan into Harry's neck._

_Draco bucked his hips sensually against Harry's making their heated erections press hard together- causing a small amount of pain for both men but a wave of pleasure covered them making them both cry out._

_Harry's hands grasped Draco's hair and pulled the blond to his lips and suckled gently on Draco's lip._

"_Love you," Draco whispered when Harry let go._

_With a cry they both collapsed against each other spent._

Areli woke with a gasp and took a heaving sigh. He could feel his cheeks heating with memory of the dream. He remembered that time- they had just arrived in Italy and had a small honeymoon period where they had sex for hours on end…Areli remembered that they barely had enough strength to go outside and buy groceries.

Areli pushed himself up from the bed- an embarrassed blush covering his face when he noticed the sticky sheets. Areli gave a small smile and a groan.

His first wet dream.

With a sigh Areli pushed himself from the bed and walked over to the water jug and towel that were for his morning wash and grabbed the two and wiped himself clean before putting on a new pair of leggings and gathering the soiled garments from before in his hand. Areli quickly stripped his bed of the sheets and gathered them all into his arms. At this hour no-one would notice him getting clean sheets.

Stepping out into the moonlit corridors Areli quickly made the journey to the laundry room and dumped the sheets in the basket ready for washing. He then grabbed a clean set and started the walk back to his bedroom. On the way Areli stopped suddenly hearing a creak behind him.

"Areli, what are you doing up at this hour?" his elder's brother's voice rang out and Areli turned to see Elladan standing there with a jug of water in his hands- a sleepy and puzzled expression on his face.

"Nothing," Areli said quickly.

"Did you have an accident?" Elladan whispered with a smirk.

"No," Areli snapped and began to walk away from his elder brother's quiet laugh.

00000

To say that his brother's had been weird was an understatement. Areli sighed as he pushed the dirt down around a plant. He could feel their gaze on his back. They were by the hedge on the left side of the garden- watching him. They had been whispering at breakfast and casting him glances.

They had arrived 10 minutes ago and Areli could pick up whispers on the wind. With a frown Areli stood up from the ground and carefully navigated his way through the garden towards the twins.

"You have something to stay- stop lurking and speak with me," Areli snapped as he sat down on one of the benches.

Elladan and Elrohir walked into the garden silently and sat down on the bench across from their brother and stared at him.

"Spit it out," Areli stated.

"Well- we think its time we had a talk with you," Elrohir started and looked at his little brother- panic in his eyes. Areli sat up slightly and looked over his brothers.

"What kind of talk?" Areli asked while he opened his connection with Cinead and practically shoved his lover to attention.

"Well- last night you had a reaction. A reaction that is perfectly natural," Elladan said while trying to smile reassuringly- but it came out more of a grimace.

"It's the way your body tells you that you are becoming a man," Elrohir picked up and glanced at his twin.

"What?" Areli whispered at the twins. Surely they of all people weren't going to try and give him 'The Talk'…were they?

"During this time your body will have new reactions to things- we think what happened last night was one of these reactions," Elladan smiled gently- his nerves receding as he spoke.

"You may be experiences feelings that you didn't before," Elrohir continued.

"This is perfectly normal," Elladan picked up.

"You may find people more tolerable than before- just based on their looks," Elrohir said.

"You may want more than friendship with them- when an Elf loves and Elf they give themselves to each other fully," Elladan said and the panic crept back into his eyes.

"Now- this is called Sex. During sex you will be expected to please your partner- are you more interested in men or women?" Elrohir said weakly.

"Men," Areli replied after a moment.

"This means you are gay- and during sex you may have your partner's _sword_," Elladan stumbled over the word much to Areli's amusement, "into your sheath."

"Yes- and by repeating this you will- erm- bleed in a good way," Elrohir stuttered out. Areli stifled a laugh- they had actually started out quite well too.

"That sounds like it will hurt," Areli whispered while looking down at the grass. The twins exchanged a look and turned back to their little brother.

"No- it doesn't hurt- if you trust the person then it is very nice," Elladan rushed out in one breath.

"I think you guys are getting mixed up- I think you have been training much. I don't think you have had sex," Areli said seriously while looking at the twins and hearing Cinaed laugh loudly in his mind.

"The dominate in bed puts his penis in the anus or their partner after stretching the ring of muscles at the entrance so that the submissive won't be hurt during sex," Areli started keeping his serious tone.

Elladan opened his mouth shocked at his little brother.

"The dominate will aim for the prostate which will cause their submissive pleasure every time that spot is focused on," Areli continued while eyeing his brothers shocked forms.

"This can often be enough to cause the pair to ejaculate. The submissive may also be brought to orgasm by having their own erection masturbated by their partner or by their own hand," Areli finished.

"Areli…?" Elrohir stuttered out.

"I'm glad we had this talk- you two have obviously been very confused by all of this," Areli said while crossing his arms and standing from the seat, "no wonder you haven't gotten married yet."

With a hidden smile Areli walked off into the garden leaving his shell shocked brothers behind him.

In Mirkwood Legolas and Thandruil looked out of their various rooms and down the hall where they could hear their youngest laughing hysterically from his room. The two shared smiled- it was the most free and unguarded sound they had heard from the young elfling.

00000

_Draco pushed himself up from the muddy ground, his body pained as the various injuries on his person protested at the movement. He gave a gasp of pain, this one from his heart, as he looked around the area. Bodies littered the ground, the light drizzle of rain washing blood into the ground as Draco's eyes took in the mutilated and the dead._

_The Final Battle had taken place at Godric's Hollow where the war had ended once before. Many had fallen from both sides and the damage to the Wizarding World would be devastating in the coming years._

_Draco's eyes picked out the forms of the Weasley twins and his Godfather, tears began to gather in his eyes and Draco felt a heavy pain well in his chest. Moving forward on his unsteady legs, Draco could feel the trickle of blood down his leg from a cutting curse._

"_Draco…" a weak voice whispered behind him and Draco moved around with a choked pained cry as he looked at his lover laid on the ground. Draco moved forward quickly regardless of his wounds and dropped beside Harry. Draco gave a sob as he took in his lover's form. Blood covered the teen and Draco could see burns on Harry chest and cuts which were oozing blood. Harry's hair was matted with blood and there were streaks of blood and soot along his pale skin which were beginning to run in the rain._

"_I got him," Harry choked out his voice weak and pained._

"_I knew you would," Draco whispered as tears fell freely down his face. Draco grabbed Harry's hand as carefully as he could, the sound of apparition made Draco turn slightly to see some Auror's and Mediwizard's arrive- the Ministry had still not accepted what needed to be done for the safety of their world._

"_I NEED HELP HERE!" Draco screamed bringing some of the Healers running over. Draco was shoved away from Harry, the Ministry Wizards not caring about an injured Slytherin over the injured Saviour._

Cinaed woke with a start and his hand automatically went to his leg feeling pain in the limb. As Cinaed became aware of his surroundings he sagged onto the bed, he had not dreamed of that day for years. Cinaed could still remember the pain in his leg which even with magic's aid healed at a slow pace.

Cinaed remembered the days and nights he spent sat at Harry's bedside as he lay on life support. He had almost lost Harry that day and refused to leave Harry; the staff had recognised their Soul-Mate bond and placed another bed in the room for the blond.

For the next few weeks Harry was placed into a kind of magical rest so that his magic could focus on healing him and replenish itself. Cinaed remembered sitting beside him wondering how he was going to tell him that they were the only ones left- Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the rest of the Weasley's had all died…even Remus was gone.

Harry woke up and one look into his lover's eyes he knew that everything was gone. They only had one another. After they had healed they both left the wizarding world behind and went to Italy. There they had healed and eventually the past had caught up to them. The Ministry wanted to take Draco into custody- convinced he was a Death Eater. Harry lost it. His magic exploded and killed several of the Auror's sent after them, in the chaos Draco and Harry fled to Japan. It was there in a Temple that Harry encountered a snake which bit them both.

The snake had given them a gift- the knowledge to start a new life. It took months of planning and they sorted everything out. Both the Potter and Malfoy fortunes as well as their inheritances from their godfathers Sirius and Severus who had named them both heirs were left to various charities for children. Their properties would be sold and the profit would be given to charities once again.

They had chosen new names (well, truthfully, Draco had chosen them) and Draco had used a potion which connected them mentally no matter their form, age or location meaning that they could always find one another. They did the ritual which had been passed onto them by the snake and with a flash of light and a gust of wind Harry and Draco were pulled apart and taken into separate portals. They both remembered falling as they seemed to shrink. Draco felt warm and comfortable as he fell through what seemed like cloud while thunder roared around him.

Harry on the other hand remembered getting wet from the rain and clouds and generally feeling hurt and uncomfortable as he went

Cinaed rose from the bed and walked over to his balcony and out through the open doors into the cool night air. His blue eyes glanced over the gardens below his room- the silence that only night could bring was soothing to Cinaed. All his life he had wanted peace and he was close to it now…he would finally be at peace with Areli. It was hard being so far away from Areli but the link they had made the pain bearable.

The garden was mainly grass with flowerbeds doted tastefully throughout and Cinaed could see small lamps through the garden which had long been extinguished by the servants when he went to bed. Cinaed sighed contentedly and searched his mind out for Areli's. His little love was sleeping peacefully making the usually icy elfling smile happily as he felt nothing but happiness coming from the green eyed elf.

Middle Earth had truly been a good experience of Harry- the family he had gained healing over wounds that Draco couldn't heal since he wasn't a Father, brother or friend…he was more…he gave Harry everything else he needed but he always knew Harry wanted a family to support him. Draco just hated the fact they weren't together- personally he was taking the experience worse than Harry even after 45 years…but even Cinaed could admit that having a caring family helped him…but he couldn't forget what had happened.

Cinaed sighed as a soft breeze blew his blond locks off of his pale shoulders making the elfling shiver slightly before deciding to return to his room. Cinaed looked up at the moon for a second while thinking of his old home for a moment and turning to head into his room closing the double doors behind him.

00000

Thank you for all the reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

**Areli and Cinaed are 55 years old meaning they are 16 physically in this chapter.**

**Chapter 8**

Areli sighed as he walked along the edge of the trees. The air was warm and a gentle breeze danced along his bare arms. He wore a tunic that was sleeveless and a light brown colour along with leggings which were white- these were what Draco called his playing out clothes Areli thought with a chuckle.

Areli looked at the blue sky and the white fluffy clouds which were dusted slightly pink as the sun started to set. His feet were bare as he pushed his feet into the grass underfoot- the blades of grass tickling him as he moved. At 16 Areli had become more beautiful than ever- his lush dark hair falling in curls to his mid back and his pale skin had some colour from the warm sunny days they had been experiencing.

The years in Middle Earth had done wonders to the former Wizard and he didn't remember ever having lived in such peace before- even with Draco. When they were running from the Wizarding World after the war they were constantly on edge and any peace they had the worry of the outside world was in their minds all the time. Harry would never trade the moments he had with his lover for anything but the peace, love, warmth and kindness the elves had shown him had healed parts of him that Draco could not heal alone. Despite their separation Areli had never felt closer to his soul mate.

Areli turned to his home as he heard the twins running from the building- their quick feet pattering against the stone floor as they legged it away and they had just dashed towards the stables when their Father came out of the Last Homely House with Erestor hot on his heals. They both were sporting a rather blue hair-do.

Areli smiled happily- his brothers reminded him of the Weasley twins so very much. It made him think of the time the twins pranked Draco whilst at Hogwarts and Draco had pranked them back. The twins had quickly learnt that Draco's idea of a prank was not very funny and could be quite painful- after all setting pixie's on the pair while the twins were showering was quite dangerous.

Areli turned back the way he was walking and continued on for a few paces happy to dwell in this contentment for a while longer- it was getting easier as the years passed to look into his past without extreme heartache. A hissing sound made Areli stop in his tracks and he glanced around before his green eyes settled on the form which lay on a rock.

A little garden snake was happily humming to itself as it caught the last rays of the sun before it disappeared over the horizon. The dark skin of the reptile gleamed brilliantly and Areli smiled as he remembered Cinaed's fondness for the creature.

"_Hello," _Areli hissed out smiling when the snake stopped humming and seemingly looked around for another snake before looking at Areli.

"_Are you talking to me, elfling?" _the snake hissed back in surprise.

"_Yes, I heard you humming before," _Harry told the snake who was swaying on the rock in an almost pondering manner.

"_How are you able to speak with me?" _the snake asked stopping its swaying movement and looking towards Areli in an almost scared manner.

"_My name is Areli; I am the son of Lord Elrond. However, I come from another place originally and was attacked by an evil man who passed some of his powers unwittingly into me,"_ Areli told the small snake thinking it was easier to give the cliff notes version.

"_Young Areli, a most interesting tale. My name is Cyril," _Cyril introduced himself and gave a strange bow to Areli who smiled brilliantly at the snake.

There was a bang and some yells as his assumed the twins were captured and Areli gave a huff. Sometimes it was hard to find piece and quiet so near to his home. There was always so much going on.

"_Are you alright young one?"_ Cyril asked.

"_I just need some quiet," _Areli said with a smile.

"_I can show you a place which would give you peace and quiet but you would not venture too far away from your nest," _Cyril offered and after a moments thought Areli nodded and scooped Cyril up into his pale hands and walked into the woods and soon disappearing from view of his home.

The foliage around him grew thicker yet his years could still pick up the sounds from his home if he tried- it would be easy to filter out any noise. After a few minutes of walking carefully, as Areli did not want to trample any trees or plants if he could help it, he heard the rush of water. Faintly at first but it got louder as he moved forward under the hissed instructions of his guide.

The area was denser than what he knew and Areli soon was carefully clambering over branches and plants so that he could make his way to wherever the little snake was leading him. The area was certainly rockier than the areas he was used to.

Areli pushed back some branches per instruction and stepped into a glen. The area was only small- a pool of water lie to one side; rocks littered the area creating a barrier from the outside world and shade from the sometimes heated sun. The water was coming from a nearby stream but Areli would guess that the water had some kind of magic which allowed the water to be very deep. Areli guessed that only someone over 6 feet would be able to touch the bottom of the clear pool.

"_Does this suit your purpose, Areli?" _Cyril hissed as Areli placed the snake down gently.

"_Oh, yes, very much so. Though how come no-one has heard of it before now?" _Areli asked somewhat puzzled. It was not too far from Rivendell and surely through the years someone would have come across it before.

"_This area belonged to the Istari when they resided in Rivendell- when they left for Isengard many ages ago they cloaked this place so that only someone with magical blood could come here," _Cyril said.

"_But I don't have magical blood? I'm an elf," _Areli told the snake.

"_Yet you can speak with me," _Cyril said looking at Areli curiously.

Areli sat down on the grass and stared into the water, aware of Cyril's movement onto a nearby rock which still caught the sun. It seemed that their Wizarding blood still flowed within them. Yet Areli was not able to recall a area, besides using his mental link to speak with Draco, that he would have used magic. And even the link could be explained easily- it was done before they had changed into Elves and therefore would have withstood the change from human to elf and the link would have being maintained.

00000

Legolas sighed as he walked from his Father's office. As much as he liked having guests it would be the first time a human had set foot within Mirkwood since Cinaed had arrived. He knew that Cinaed had closed off to people every time an Elven party came to stay in the Golden Wood. Legolas admitted that sometimes they stared at Cinaed and it annoyed his little brother greatly.

However, they could not afford to have Cinaed unwittingly insult the humans who were coming. Lord Berach was a scholar who had been invited to use their library in his research. Legolas did not want Cinaed to react badly to Berach or his men. The treaty Mirkwood had with humans were shaky at the best of times.

Legolas moved swiftly down to his brother's room and hoped that his brother would be awake at this hour since he brother usually rose early. He walked towards the door just to see the maid come out and close the door behind her.

"Morning, is Cinaed still inside?" Legolas asked with a smile. The elven woman nodded and stepped aside allowing the Prince room to pass and enter the room. His saw his brother coming into the room from his balcony.

Cinaed still wore his sleeping pants and had a light robe over the top of them which was open and showing his toned body. His blond hair which fell to his waist now was free and slightly rumpled from his sleep. Legolas stifled a smile.

"Brother, the maids will develop a crush on you if you continue to look such a way around them," Legolas said teasingly and watched as Cinaed looked down at himself and then back at Legolas as if Legolas was mad. His brother liked to be well groomed and would bathe every day religiously. Sometimes he would even bathe more than once if he wanted to.

"Good morning, Legolas," Cinaed greeted his brother while he sat down in a chair and eyed his elder brother, "to what do I owe the pleasure? It's not even breakfast yet."

"Ada just informed me we will be having guests in one week," Legolas said feeling it was better to cut to the chase. He watched as his little brother's face froze and before his eyes morphed into a blank mask.

"Elves?" Cinaed asked coolly and Legolas could no longer decipher what emotion was going through his brother's head.

"No, a human scholar and some of his men, they will be using the Library," Legolas said watching his brother carefully. Cinaed, however, gave no outward reaction to this.

"If you'll excuse me Legolas my bath is getting cold," Cinaed said politely and walked from his bedroom with a nod and into his adjoining bathroom.

Legolas sighed- he had a feeling that things were not going to go well.

00000

Cinaed sighed happily as he lowered his body into the warm water and relaxed into the warm. One leg was tilted upwards towards the side of his bath while the other lay before him. He leaned his head back against the side of the bath and his hair was placed over one shoulder so that it wouldn't get stuck to his back. His arms lay on the sides of the tub and Draco closed his eyes and with a breath opened the connection between himself and Areli.

"_Good morning, love," _Cinaed greeted his green eyed love and smiled as Areli's voice sounded through his mind.

"_Morning, what's got you in a mood?" _Areli asked sensing his lover's mood through their bond.

"_Some humans are coming to visit Mirkwood," _Cinaed replied as he shifted slightly in the bath.

"_Er- isn't that a good thing?" _Areli questioned and Cinaed couldn't help but smile at the tone which had crept its way into Areli's voice. Merlin he missed Areli.

"_It is good the treaty is still standing but they do not understand the elvish customs and therefore after the initial greeting will no doubt stare at me," _Cinaed answered while his eyes opened and he grabbed his oils for washing his hair.

"_True, but you are incredibly beautiful, Dray, they would stare at you. They probably haven't seen anyone as beautiful as you," _Areli stated trying to give a reason for the staring which would no doubt happen. Areli had been well aware that Elves who visited Rivendell had stared at him but quickly had stopped once they had met him as it was rude. Humans would no doubt be in such awe of elven beauty they probably wouldn't be able to help themselves.

Cinaed gave mental hum while he began to rub the oil through his hair and massaged the soaping liquid into his locks.

"_Tell me about your plans for the day," _Cinaed commanded his little lover and smiled happily as his fingers worked mechanically through his hair as Areli's voice filled his mind with happy chatter of his plans.

00000

A week later Cinaed sighed as he pulled a robe on. His blond hair was free except for some braids which were plaited and pulled back and his circlet placed upon his head. His robes were a light blue which were accented with white trimmings. If you looked closely at the robes patterns of vines could be made out going up along the white trimmings.

Cinaed looked every inch the elven prince he was.

The sound of hooves filled the courtyard and with a sigh Cinaed walked slowly but gracefully from the rooms. He walked into the dinning hall just as the guests arrived and took his place on one side of his Father.

Thandruil was dressed in a rich green and looked every inch an elven King while Legolas wore white trimmed with a navy blue looking like an older version of Cinaed to many of the Elves in the room. Cinaed eyed the entering party with a critical eye.

The man who led the party was someone who wore thick furs despite the warm weather; he had muscular arms and plenty of facial hair that looked ungroomed. The men accompanying him were in no better state. And dear Salazar he could already smell them.

Outwardly though, his facial expression gave away none of his disgust for the guests, as his face seemed carved of stone as he watched with almost a casual air around him.

"Welcome, Lord Berach, to Mirkwood," Thandruil greeted the man and benevolently moved forward towards the arriving guests. Cinaed noted with amusement that the grown men were looking somewhat childlike as they saw with their own the beauty that was Mirkwood. One of the men looked about ready to wet himself in excitement when he laid eyes on Thandruil though the men were trying to hide their excitement.

"Greetings, King Thandruil," Lord Berach said in a gruff tone and inwardly Cinaed shuddered at the unrefined noise.

"May I introduce my sons to you, this is my eldest son, Legolas," Thandruil spoke clearly and on cue Legolas gracefully moved forwards with a smile.

"Greetings to you Lord Berach, I hope your journey was pleasant," Legolas smiled as the musical voice stunned the elves.

"Thank you, our journey was most agreeable," Lord Berach replied.

"And this is my youngest son, Cinaed," Thandruil smiled and Cinaed glided forward soundlessly stopping beside his brother.

"Lord Berach, it's a delight to meet you," Cinaed said with a nod though his face showed no delight at meeting the man.

For a moment, Lord Berach and his men were awestruck at the vision in front of them. Cinaed inwardly sighed and then arched one eyebrow when their silence persisted. Lord Berach visibly pulled himself together.

"Thank you, I have heard much about you and your family," Lord Berach replied, his eyes not moving away from the blond.

"You will no doubt be hungry," Thandruil spoke after a moment and Berach tore his eyes away from Cinaed though his men did not.

Cinaed inwardly frowned- he knew this would happen.

00000

The next few weeks passed easily enough as Cinaed made an effort to avoid the human guests. Instead he doubled his training time and spent many hours down at the archery and fencing fields. Sometimes he even went for a stroll through the city but more likely than not he hide out in his Father's office and he avoided the library at all costs. He would still see Lord Berach and his men at meal times and it seemed that whenever he glanced in their direction one of them was looking at him.

Sighing Cinaed walked into the library- he had asked his servant to see whether any of the humans were inside and they weren't so for now Cinaed was picking some books out to read. As he placed the fourth book on the table and wandered back to the bookshelf and his eyes scanned the titles a shadow came up behind him. Cinaed turned around to see Lord Berach standing behind him. And he still reeked.

Berach placed his oversized arms on the bookcase behind Cinaed effectively trapping the blond between them. His breath was practically putrid and his overall smell made Cinaed's nose twitch.

"And what do you think you are doing?" Cinaed asked coldly trying not to show the man he was intimidated.

"You are so beautiful- perfection," Berach rumbled as his eyes roamed over Cinaed's features.

"If you would move your arms now," Cinaed prompted the man who didn't move an inch.

"You would look lovely in my bed," Berach said bluntly and Cinaed snapped. He lashed out with his knee and landed a solid hit to the man's privates which sent Berach staggering back and effectively freeing Cinaed.

Cinaed then moved quickly and kicked the man to the ground and looked coldly down at the human. The Ice-Prince façade which he had perfected during his years at Hogwarts came to the fore- and for a moment it seemed that Cinaed was Draco once again. The mask was comfortable and Cinaed felt a protection from it.

"Clearly your intelligence is none existent if you actually believed I would want to sleep with you. I doubt you would be considered attractive among your own kind but among mine your looks equal that of a hog. Your status is lower than mine you simple human and even if you were royalty I still would not be interested in you. Now leave me, your smell is offending," Cinaed snarled out the insult- the words rolling off his tongue with ease as the sharp wit he had used so much when young came back easily.

Berach scrambled up from the floor and left the library in a hurry. Cinaed smirked coldly and felt a satisfaction creep up on him. It did feel good to let insults go- in Mirkwood there was never really anyone to insult and Areli had warned him not to alienate the elves after they had taken him in.

Maybe humans should visit Mirkwood after all- it would serve as a release for his insults.

Cinaed collected his four books and walked from the library slowly not noticing the maid which scurried away to the Kitchen. Within the hour he had a nickname- The Ice Prince- and Lord Berach was escorted from the city along with his men for trying to coerce an underage elf.

00000

_Hope people like it! The next two chapters are written so these should be posted in the next two weeks- though if I write an update for Through the Monsoon or The Key and Her Vampire which both only have one chapter to go then that update will be posted instead. Also if any progress is made on Shadows and Orbs this will be posted before._


	9. Chapter 9

**Areli and Cinaed are 65 years old meaning they are 18 physically in this chapter.**

**Chapter 9**

The sun shone brightly down on the gardens, casting long shadows as it dipped over the horizon. The sky had begun to darken and a mixture of blue, pink and orange stained the sky. The air was warm and close, telling of a warm summer's day, and there was a distinctly lazy air in the area. Many of the residents of the area had retreated into their shaded homes and spent time with their loved ones, enjoying refreshments and snacks.

However, in the gardens an elfling was stood, his black hair fell to his waist in a mass of curls and his slim body was wrapped in a green and white tunic and leggings. His pale skin glowed brightly, a sign of his heritage, and sparkling green eyes told of a gentle caring soul.

"Areli?" a deep voice called, and the elfling turned round to face his Father, who stood on the edge of the garden.

In recent years his youngest son had taken over the garden and made it his own, the scents of flowers such as Jasmine and Carnations hung in the air as beautiful flowers thrived in the garden, creating a small jungle of scents and colour. In fact if it wasn't for the stones creating paths through the flowers there would have been no way to get through the garden. All the grass that had once taken so much of the garden up had now vanished and flowers had replaced it. It was truly a wonderful garden and was admired throughout the city by his people. Even the healing wing now had a shelf which plants were placed by his son.

"Yes, Ada?" Areli asked, flawlessly following the paths he had created through the garden.

"It is time for dinner; we must discuss the upcoming visit," Elrond said, as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder, guiding him through the other gardens and into the house. Despite been near adult hood in the eyes of the elves Areli could not help but think about the time he had spent with the elves.

The family he had gained, the friendships he had forged with Erestor and Glorfindel and the growing bond between him and Cinaed. He would be an adult soon, and he knew that somehow he would end up with Cinaed but he was scared he may loose his family in the process. Even though neither Areli nor Cinaed would have to remain in Mirkwood or Rivendell due to the fact they did not have a position were they would rule over the cities they were free to move around as they wished.

Elrond guided his son into the dining hall and walked to their seats, many elves rising respectively as they walked passed. Areli sat in his chair, which was next to his brother, Elrohir.

"Hello, little brother, did Ada have to pry you away from your garden?" Elrohir teased.

Areli playfully smacked his brother's shoulder and smiled teasingly, making many elves turn towards the elfling. Areli had grown more beautiful with each passing day, and many elves heads turned at the sight of the elfling.

"Areli, no hitting your brother, and Elrohir, stop teasing him," Elrond said in amusement.

"Who is coming to visit, Ada?" Elladan asked from his twin's side.

"Prince Legolas and Prince Cinaed," Elrond stated, noticing the shocked faces of his sons, and the blush which covered his youngest son's face. Interesting, Elrond thought as he looked at his son. He knew Areli was shy among those he didn't know but he had never blushed before. Maybe he had a crush on Legolas; he certainly wouldn't be the first to find the Prince attractive. Areli probably saw the portrait of Legolas from his visit before Areli arrived.

"The other elfling?" Elladan asked looking at his father. It had been the topic of discussion for many years after the elflings arrival. Neither elfling had said anything about their pasts and from what they had discovered it seemed unlikely they knew one another. Thandruil had written and said Cinaed was neglected by his family, and lived in solitude. Whereas Elrond had managed to find out that Areli was an orphan sent to live with relatives who hated him.

"Yes, Prince Legolas has decided that a visit would be beneficial to his brother, from what I gather Prince Cinaed is distant towards those outside the family," Elrond told them, wanting them to understand that if the young Prince did not talk to them it was not something to be offended by, it was simply the Prince's nature.

"I heard they call him the Ice Prince," Elladan piped up with a smile.

"Ice Prince?" Elrohir laughed, "why?"

"From what I gather he doesn't talk to anyone but his Father, brother and occasionally his personal servant. Prince Cinaed has being offered marriage by some of the most prestigious elves but has rejected them all with an icy glare," Elladan explained, "he apparently is very cold towards people and only while in the company of his family does he show emotion."

"Despite any preconceived opinions about Prince Cinaed, we must treat him with respect and warmth," Elrond stated firmly, he did not want the young Prince to get offended by his eldest sons. They would no doubt prank the Prince with some reference to his title of 'Ice Prince' and offend the elfling.

"Don't worry Ada, we won't do anything," Elladan reassured his Father, though it did nothing to elevate the elven Lord's fears. His sons were a handful.

"We won't offend him, Ada," Areli's soft voice said and Elrond knew that he didn't have to worry about his youngest. He only hoped that Cinaed did not offend Areli, he knew his son would look forward the visit. Areli had always known about the other elfling and honestly Elrond knew that if it was him he would be curious about the elfling too.

"From what I gather they will be arriving in a fortnight's time," Elrond stated, making sure that they understood that they had little time to prepare. A room for the Prince's would have to be cleaned and prepared, and rooms for the guards and servants that would accompany them.

Looking at Areli he noticed his child dip is head down, a blush staining his cheeks and a smile on his lips. It seemed something was going on with his son Elrond thought with a smile.

00000

Cinaed was sprawled on his bed, comfortably lounging; the summer heat had now dulled to a warmth that was bearable. Cinaed was wearing just a pair of leggings and held a book in his hands.

_DRACO! _Harry's voice came through their connection, he sounded both excited and annoyed.

_Yes? _Draco drawled.

_Why didn't you tell me you were coming to Rivendell? _Harry asked, the annoyance coming through clearly as the excitement diminished.

_I'm going to Rivendell? _Draco questioned confusion evident in his voice.

_Yes, Ada told us at dinner._ Harry told him, his voice becoming confused.

_I didn't know I was going, it was suggested but I hadn't being told if it was actually going to happen. _Draco explained, wondering why he wasn't told about the visit.

_Well it is, you are coming to visit me._ Harry said, his voice taking on an exciting tone once more.

_We get to actually see one another? _Draco said happiness and anticipation coming into his tone.

_YES! Though we'll have to keep it a secret we know one another. _Harry replied.

_How will we get any alone time? _Draco asked. He wanted to be able to see his lover again, hold the green eyed man and kiss those beautiful lips and hear Harry's laughter. It had been so long.

_We'll think of something, we always do._ Harry answered soothingly, knowing of his love's desire to just be with him, as a couple. It didn't even have to be anything sexual; it just had to be them.

00000

Areli was nervous, though he didn't understand why. Cinaed was finally coming, the two weeks wait was up and Cinaed would be arriving that morning. Areli didn't know how he would keep himself from throwing himself at Cinaed and kissing him senseless, but they had to act as if they didn't know each other.

Areli had dressed in his nicest robes, on his Father's orders, but Areli would have dressed to impress anyway. The robes were green, with white patterns. They fell elegantly on his form. His long hair was left free and curled down his back. His skin was positively glowing today, more than usual anyway, and his emerald eyes sparkled.

A knock at the door startled him from his musings and he called out to the person, and turned to see his Father walk into the room stopping when he saw the sight his child was.

"You look beautiful, my child," Elrond complimented his son. It seemed that Areli really wanted to make a good impression, and he was slightly worried that if he was crushing on Prince Legolas then his young heart would be broken.

"Thank you, Ada," Areli said softly, "are they here yet?"

"Not yet, but we must go down to the courtyard ready to greet them," Elrond told his youngest and Areli seemed to glow more and his smile became brighter.

Walking down to the courtyard Areli couldn't help but open the connection between him and Cinaed, despite it been in public, he felt a surge of love down the connection and sent as much back as he could. Cinaed was just coming through the border of Rivendell. Areli knew that within ten minutes they would be face to face.

Elladan and Elrohir looked over at their younger brother, both puzzled at the changes they had seen him go through last few weeks. Over the time they had seen their brother flourish and grow, he seemed to have thrived in the past two weeks. By this they meant he seemed to become more alive, he looked more radiant than ever. Weirdly enough he seemed to spend time sleeping in his garden.

The sounds of footsteps alerted them to the approaching party who had given their horses over to the stable workers. In front of the party was Prince Legolas who looked handsome as always, however, it was the person to his right that drew the attention of the elves. Prince Cinaed.

The rumours of the Prince's beauty were not unfounded. His skin was so pale it reminded them of the moon and stars, his hair was blond yet the colouring of the hair also seemed to have a moonlike quality to it. His face was handsome and his features striking, his blue eyes burned with emotion but they flashed through the light blue eyes too quickly for them to understand. His face was expressionless though and they now knew why they called him the 'Ice Prince'. Only one person they had seen compared to the Prince's beauty, Areli.

"Lord Elrond, it is always a pleasure to see you," Legolas stepped forward and greeted their host.

"Prince Legolas, likewise," Elrond smiled.

"May I introduce my brother, Cinaed," Legolas said gesturing to his brother, hoping that his brother would be polite to their host.

Cinaed stepped forward gracefully and inclined his head respectively.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Elrond, I have heard much about you," he greeted quietly while refraining himself from launching himself at Areli and kissing him.

"Prince Cinaed, welcome to my home, it is a pleasure having you here," Lord Elrond said looking at the elfling, "let me introduce my family to you."

He gestured to the twins who were smiling, somewhat mischievously, at the Prince.

"These are my eldest sons, Elladan and Elrohir," Elrond gestured and watched as the elfling looked over them, there seemed to be a sense of mischief in the elflings eyes but before he could understand it the emotion was gone.

"This is my youngest son, Areli," Elrond said and everyone seemed to turn to the elflings, looking at the two beautiful boys who were staring at each other. They look striking together, like day and night.

Cinaed held out his hand, and Areli understanding the meaning reached out and shook it. Something he should have done the first day at Hogwarts all those years ago.

"Nice to meet you," Areli greeted with a smile.

"Likewise," Cinaed answered with a slight smile.

00000

_And they have met once more! Yay! Next update should be next Sunday unless I manage to write an update for Shadows and Orbs, The Key and Her Vampire or Through the Monsoon._

_Also does anyone watch Criminal Minds? I just started watching it and I am loving it- especially Spencer Reid! I'm currently watching Season 2 Episode 21._


	10. Chapter 10

**The Areli and Cinaed are 65 years old meaning they are 18 physically in this chapter. Also the song used is 'Solo Por Ti' by Josh Groban.**

**Chapter 10**

The dinner that followed the arrival of the Mirkwood guests was truly amazing and many stared at Prince Cinaed, much to the elfling's annoyance. They had grown used to the beauty of Areli and now were able to see Cinaed and confirm what they had heard about the Prince. He was just as beautiful as Areli.

The elflings had been seated next to each other in hopes they would become friends but they seemed distant and only spoke a few words to one another. Legolas was pleased though that Cinaed was speaking to Areli, which showed that his brother either liked Areli or was just been polite. Legolas didn't mind which. Unknown to the adults they were trying to restrain themselves from hugging and kissing one another and the silence simply meant they had opened their connection to speak freely through it.

Soon enough darkness fell and Legolas and Cinaed retired to their rooms and later a pale figure was darting down the corridors, his footsteps as silent as the moonlight that crept along the floor through the window. Areli sighed happily as he arrived at the rooms that were for the Mirkwood guests. He walked up to the door which was Cinaed's room and listened for a brief moment to make sure that no one was inside beside Cinaed.

Opening the door he slipped inside and shut the door quietly behind him. Leaning on the door he looked to see Cinaed stood by the window looking at him with such a look of longing it made Areli's knees go weak.

As one they moved forward, arms drawing the other forward and mouths crashing together with need. Areli gave a happy moan as he felt Cinaed's lips against his, his eyes closed as he focused solely on the sensation. For a few moments they kissed heavily, the room filled with the sound of harsh pants and the rustle of clothing as hands caressed the bodies in front of them.

Cinaed pulled back and began to kiss Areli's jaw, his blond head dipping to kiss the delicate skin as his hands stroked gently over Areli's waist silently asking permission.

"We can't," Areli whispered, knowing that the whole of Imladris would hear them if they did- Areli did not believe he would be able to be quiet with Cinaed their first time together again.

"It's just been so long," Cinaed whispered, holding Areli's waist tightly once he stopped his movements and lifted his head up and rest his forehead against Areli's.

"I know, but there's no rush," Areli whispered, while his hand stroked Cinaed's cheek.

"Those dreams of you didn't help, going through puberty a second time was just annoying," Cinaed growled making Areli shudder before a smile crossed his face.

"Who were your dreams of the first time round? Pansy?" Areli joked making a look of revulsion cross Cinaed's face.

"Gross, no. They were of Blaise," Cinaed answered truthfully but there was still a lingering disgust over the though of Pansy, "yours?"

"Cedric, and occasionally you," Areli answered truthfully.

"Diggory was hot…and even then you couldn't deny your unmistakable lust for my body," Cinaed said arrogantly and in a manner that made Areli snort with amusement.

"I can't help falling under the spell of my soul mate even if we were enemies," Areli chuckled.

"You can't resist me," Cinaed whispered and moved to kiss Areli but he darted away out of Cinaed's reach, "come on, Love," Cinaed whined.

"If you continue, I'll give in and the whole of Imladris will hear us having sex and no doubt someone will walk in on us," Areli said firmly.

"Fine," Cinaed said with a sigh, but drew Areli close to him once more. If anyone had walked by the window or into the room they would have seen lovers hugging one another, silently basking in each others presence and the occasional whispered word between them as the moonlight covered their forms in a silvery glow that enhanced their natural glows which had become brighter been in each others presence.

"I love you," Cinaed whispered.

"I love you too," Areli said clearly, "dance with me?"

Cinaed gave a quiet chuckle and to music only they could hear they began to dance together, their fluid and graceful movements showing that they had done this before.

_Te daré mil poesías,-  
las escribiré para tí.  
Cantaré mis melodías,  
con la música de tu alma... _

_I'll give you my poetry_

_I'll write them for you_

_I'll sing my melodies _

_With the music of your soul_

00000

The sun rose over Imladris with the promise of another warm day. Cinaed turned over under the sheets and jolted when he came into contact with another warm body.

He opened his eyes to see Areli laid next to him, sleeping peacefully. Though he hated to wake Areli he knew that soon enough the city would awaken and it wouldn't look good for them to be caught in the same bed. He gave Areli a nudge and smiled fondly when the dark haired elfling gave a groan and burrowed deeper into the covers.

"Areli, you have to wake," Cinaed whispered, "we can't be caught."

Areli opened his eyes and yawned.

"I wish we didn't have to move," Areli whispered with a smile. Cinaed smiled back and leaned down, pressing his lips against Areli's. Areli raised his hands and buried his fingers in Cinaed's blond locks and deepened the kiss. His tongue darted into Cinaed's warm mouth, memorizing the mouth that was new but familiar.

After a short while Cinaed pulled back resting his forehead on Areli's, both breathing harshly but smiling. A sound outside the room caused them to freeze, as one they moved, Cinaed rolled off of Areli while Areli rolled off the bed and onto the floor in a place where someone entering the room would not see him hiding.

The door opened and Cinaed watched a Legolas peeked round the door.

"Morning, ready to go to breakfast?" Legolas asked.

"Erm…not yet…got a bit of a problem," Cinaed whispered, looking pointedly at his groin area, one of his knees were raised making it impossible for Legolas to actually see if he did have a problem or not.

Legolas gave a blush and ducked out of the room. Once the door was shut Cinaed gave a sigh and watched as Areli popped up from the floor.

"See you at breakfast," Areli whispered and gave Cinaed a quick kiss, "we'll do some 'exploring' later," Areli smiled before darting to the balcony and climbing down the wall next to it. He hit the ground with a slight thump and took off running towards his room, ready to scale the wall and climb into his own room.

00000

"Come on, Cin," Areli whispered, while tugging on the blond's sleeve. Cinaed rolled his eyes at the nickname, a new one that Areli had given him. Apparently Dragon, Dray, and Drake weren't enough.

"I am, Areli," Cinaed whispered back, knowing that they needed to be quiet.

The forest around them was growing denser and the leaves which had been a lush green were now a darker colour of green though just as healthy according the whispers they were getting from the trees. Sunlight barely flittered through the forest around them creating shadows and a dull light on the area but also the warm heat had all but vanished under the cool trees.

"Areli, where are we going?" Cinaed whispered, glad his hair was tied back in a plait. They were beginning to have to duck and clamber a lot more as they reached a particularly difficult area.

"A private place, far away enough that we can have some privacy but also near enough that we can get back to Imladris quickly if needed," Areli replied as they passed through the thick foliage. After a few minutes walk Cinaed perked his ears as he heard the sound of rushing water. Looking questioningly at his lover all Cinaed received was a dazzling smile and a tug at his hand.

They came through some trees and stopped. All around them were rocks, some taller then the Elflings but all were surrounding a pool of water that looked so clear and inviting that Cinaed gave a smile as he looked at Areli.

"Just wanted to see me wet did you?" Cinaed teased with a grin. Areli gave a chuckle.

"Right," Areli replied, "deflate your head and we can go swimming."

"My head is perfect the way it is thank you very much," Cinaed retorted with a smirk.

Areli just smiled and pulled at his tunic which was quickly made work of and folded onto a rock. Cinaed looked on sadly as the various scars of his life with the Dursley's were revealed. Cinaed walked over gently and ran his fingertips over the scars with a feather light touch. Areli closed his eyes, partly in shame of his body but also arousal at his lovers touch.

"Beautiful," Cinaed murmured.

Areli's eyes snapped open and looked at Cinaed.

"You really think so?" Areli whispered, his old fears rising once again. Cinaed ran his fingers over the pale skin feeling every bit of raised skin that signified a scar.

"Yes, these show everything you have been through, everything that makes you the person I love is there. The scars that hurt you so much but made you so strong and brave," Cinaed whispered, letting his words flow over his lover comfortably, "I think you are beautiful the way you are, Harry."

"You're the beautiful one," Areli replied though a distinct blush covered his cheeks. Cinaed gave a chuckle and kissed Areli gently on the lips before hugging the smaller elf to him.

"I'm not beautiful, you are," Cinaed whispered firmly.

"Other people would disagree," Areli said but clung to Cinaed.

"You can't class yourself as people, love," Cinaed chuckled making a small smile cross Areli's face.

"Now you mentioned something about swimming," Cinaed prompted giving Areli a slight leer. Areli chuckled and pulled away and sat to take his boots off. Cinaed pulled off his tunic and folded it next to Areli before joining his lover on the floor taking his boots off.

"I wasn't classing myself as people," Areli muttered making Cinaed laugh, a smile lighting up the blond's face in a way only Harry could make it.

00000

Over the next few days Cinaed and Areli would disappear for a few hours 'exploring' but spent the time at the secret pool were they simply spent ages cuddling and making out- they were taking things slow and simply enjoying something they had not had before. The first time they started their relationship they were in the middle of a war and things were more urgent between them. There was not a sense of peace and time they had not experienced the first time round.

_Flashback_

_Areli laid on the grassy floor, the sound of nature surrounding him. Cinaed lay next to him in a light doze, his blond hair sprawled out over the ground._

"_Cin?" Areli whispered as Cinaed merely gave a grunt to his lover. Areli smiled and grabbed a lock of his black hair and began trailing it on Cinaed's face. Cinaed gave another grunt and wrinkled his noise, not really aware of what was going on. His hand came up to swipe to whatever what on him as Areli darted back to avoid his lover's hand. Areli smothered his laughter and when Cinaed settled down again began trailing his hair over Cinaed's neck._

"_Harry, continue doing that and I'll throw you in the pool," Cinaed warned his eyes now aware as the desire to sleep left him. Areli gave a laugh and sat up properly while pushing his hair off of his shoulders._

"_I was just having a bit of fun, although after that threat I'm thinking you just want to see me wet," Areli teased, his eyes sparkling with happiness._

"_Damn, you figured out my master plan," Cinaed replied, his eyes once again taking on a distinctly Slytherin look._

"_Cin, how come you are not pressuring me for sex?" Areli asked seriously._

"_Of all the things you could have asked, I never expected that to come out of your mouth," Cinaed laughed._

"_Seriously though, why aren't you?" Areli asked, "I seem to remember you pressuring me for sex between Order meetings and classes."_

"_Ari," Cinaed sat up with his new nickname for his lover and face him with a serious look._

"_Before we were in the middle of a war, we had no way to know if both of us would live to see what happened after," Cinaed took Areli's hand in his, "our relationship then was about love, but there was also a fear for our future, we didn't know if we would live to see the next day. I remember feeling scared that I would die and you would always remember a fight that had just happened between us. I used sex to show you how much I loved you- so that if anything did happen to me you would always remember those times when I would pull you into a random room and ravage you while whispering how much I loved you."_

_Areli gave a teary smile, finally understanding why Cinaed was not pushing for sex. They both wanted it, but neither seemed to making the next move into that area._

"_What about the first night here?" Areli asked, "you wanted it then."_

"_I did," Cinaed admitted, "but I'm a hormone driven teenager who hadn't seen his lover in years but dreamed of his pale lithe body almost every night."_

"_You dreamed of me often," Areli whispered happily. His fear of been wanted only for sex disappearing._

"_I still think most of those dreams we shared through our link," Cinaed admitted. Areli leaned forward and kissed Cinaed gently which Cinaed deepened immediately. Cinaed suddenly pulled back._

"_You know I can pressure you for sex if you really want," Cinaed said seriously but there was a twinkle in his eye. Areli gave a bark of laughter._

"_I like things going slowly, we have time," Areli whispered and leaned down for another kiss._

_End of Flashback_

Currently they were in Areli's garden, Cinaed sat on a bench with a book while Areli wandered around the garden tending to the flowers. Elrond and Legolas were watching them from a balcony.

"They seem to be getting along quite nicely," Elrond mused.

"I am surprised Cinaed warmed up to Areli so well," Legolas admitted but there was a pleased note in his tone. His brother was warming up to someone outside of the family, which was good.

They looked down as they heard the elflings begin to talk.

"You know you could help me," Areli said, his voice teasing as he looked over at the blond. Cinaed looked up from his book and Legolas could sense the raised eyebrow.

"No thanks, Ari," Cinaed replied making both elves start slightly at the nickname, "I'll probably just end up killing your flowers."

Areli seemed to think for a moment before smiling and turning back to his flowers. Crouching down and disappearing among the flowers to work. Cinaed simply turned back to his book and began to read once more.

"My brother has never been the type to give nicknames to people," Legolas murmured.

"Areli doesn't usually invite people to help him garden," Elrond told the elf prince, "he is convinced they would mess it up."

"Elrond, are you afraid that they are becoming too close?" Legolas asked.

"What do you mean?" Elrond asked the younger elf.

"They are becoming good friends and they seem to relate to each other very well," Legolas explained, "what if it turns into something more…like they fancy one another."

"I think they understand that eventually Cinaed will be returning home," Elrond said, trying to calm the blond but as the thought was brought up he couldn't help but wonder if the relationship growing between the elflings would develop into more of a romantic attachment.

"I know they understand that, but wouldn't that give them an incentive to rush things a little?" Legolas asked, worried that his brother may end up hurt but also Areli may end up hurt.

"We will have to keep an eye on them," Elrond stated, "but I do not believe they are anything more than friends. I think that after hearing about each other and meeting the only other elfling in Middle Earth would form some attachment to each other."

"I hope that is all it is," Legolas said but was drawn back to the garden by a shout.

"You two get out of my garden!" Areli yelled at his brothers.

"But-,"

"Little brother-,"

"We only came to see-,"

"Our two favourite elflings," they finished as one.

"We are the only elflings," Areli muttered back, glaring at them as they took a step into the garden.

"Ada banned you from my garden," Areli warned.

"Why?" Cinaed asked from his seat.

"They decided that it would be wise to prank me in the garden and ended up destroying some of it in the process," Areli growled.

Cinaed stood from the bench, placing the book on it and strolled over to Areli's side.

"Why destroy his garden?" Cinaed asked the twins.

"We didn't-," Elrohir started.

"Mean to," Elladan finished.

"I think it would be wise to adhere to your Father's command, I doubt even he could hold back Areli if you make him mad," Cinaed said wisely but also to the surprise of Elrond and Legolas a hint of warning was heard in the elflings voice. The twins mock bowed and ran from the garden. Legolas and Elrond watched as the elflings looked at one another.

"Thanks," Areli said with a smile.

"Anytime," Cinaed replied with a smile too, which shocked his brother since he rarely smiled so freely.

"Now that you're standing, you can help!" Areli smiled.

"Fine," Cinaed grumbled as Areli dragged him into the garden properly.

Legolas and Elrond watched with a smile before heading indoors. Both thinking they needed to keep an eye on the elflings.

00000

_Please review! Happy Easter! I have started the next chapter however I am eager to get Through the Monsoon finished so I will be working on that- the chapter lengths for that story are much shorter than this one so it is more likely that I will complete that chapter over the one for this story. However, since I am on Easter holidays now from college I will be spending time everyday working on something so hopefully I will get plenty of updates for other stories done too._

_Also please check out my livejournal account (link on my profile) I have posted a message with some thoughts about this story and I need people to talk to me._


	11. Chapter 11

**Areli and Cinaed are 65 years old meaning they are 18 physically in this chapter.**

**Slash content in this chapter.**

**Chapter 11**

The sun rose over Rivendell casting a pink glow over the sleeping residents of the city. Legolas lay in his bed dreaming of his brother and father, Elrond dreamed of the trouble his twins would get into and the innocence of his youngest and the twins dreamed of mischief they would cause the coming day.

The only occupants awake, apart from the guards on nightshift, were Areli and Cinaed. Cinaed's room had quickly become a haven for them when they couldn't get to the pool. The dim morning light filtered through the white curtains creating a glow through the room and its two occupants.

Cinaed sat on the bed; his legs cross at the ankle and his back resting against the headboard. He was wearing his leggings and nothing else- though his hair was tied back with a strap and wisps fell free around his peaceful face. Areli lay on his stomach, his hands propping his head up so his green eyes could look at his taller lover while his feet were in the air kicking gently. Areli was wearing a tunic, which reminded both elflings of dressing gowns from Earth, and his leggings.

The overall atmosphere was calm and peaceful- the quiet chatter which flowed between the two was easy and natural. They talked about everything and anything- these moments were precious because they knew eventually that Cinaed would return to Mirkwood.

"Dray, when should we consider telling people about us?" Areli asked his voice quiet but loud enough for the blond to hear.

"Truthfully, I do not know. I think for now it would be wise to keep it a secret, we do not want people trying to separate us later," Cinaed said while his hand played with a stray hair.

"Why would they try and separate us?" Areli asked, his noise wrinkling at the thought.

"I don't know if they will- but to them we are children and unable to make decisions about this kind of thing. There are not usually two elflings at a time which means any sexual relationships between elflings is unheard of," Cinaed explained, "I looked for evidence of it in the library. People would assume we are unable to make that choice and may think separating each other would be better for our mental health."

"That's ridiculous," Areli muttered.

"I know it is," Cinaed soothed with voice like silk. Areli closed his eyes and smiled.

"You wouldn't let them do that to us," Areli stated.

"I wouldn't," Cinaed agreed with a regal incline of his head. The thoughts running through his mind were dark- he would kill to be with Areli. Even with his new upbringing as an Elf- the innate darkness of a Malfoy was still inside him.

Areli opened his green eyes and looked at his lover before pushing himself up into a kneeling position and crawling forward to hover partially over Cinaed.

"They will understand, but maybe we shouldn't tell them until we are of age," Areli whispered and leaned forward and placed a kiss of his lover's lips. Cinaed's large hands moved to cup Areli's face while one began to move into thick dark locks with tumbled freely over pale skin.

Cinaed licked Areli's lips and with a happy sigh darted his tongue into the warm cavern and caressed Areli's tongue with his own. The kiss was slow but passionate. The gentle caress of Areli's fingertips on Cinaed's collar bone drove a moan from the blond.

One of Cinaed's hands slipped from Areli's hair and moved to the tunic and pushed it gently down the shoulders revealing tempting skin. Areli squirmed slightly as Cinaed's hands drifted over his now bare shoulders and pushed the tunic further off of the elfling.

Areli moved and straddled Cinaed's lap and happily moaned as their growing erections touched though their leggings. They began to rub against each other as they had so many times before- the rhythm natural and rushed as both cling to one another and hushed whispers pour from their lips.

Heated kisses are exchanged as they moved together- skin became warm and flushed as they watched each other with half lidded eyes. Open mouth kissed smothered any loud moans as they were trying to drink each other in- taste each other once more.

With a cry into Cinaed's mouth Areli came and the feel of the other's climax brought Cinaed to his own ecstasy. Areli collapsed into Cinaed's lap and Cinaed automatically wrapped his arms around the others form cradling his lover close.

They lay in silence for a little while and soon heard the movements from the others as they woke and began their morning rituals. Areli gave a sigh and moved from the warm comfort of Cinaed's arms and climbed from the bed. Cinaed stood from the bed and placed a tender kiss of Areli's lips and watches as Areli quickly threw on a robe before heading to the balcony.

"I'll see you at breakfast," Areli whispered and disappeared from the balcony. Cinaed sighed and began to get ready for his day.

00000

Elrond and Legolas were sat next to one another as they discussed various issues and both glanced up as Cinaed glided into the hall turning many a head. The Mirkwood Prince wore blue robes which were so pal in places it seemed white. His blond hair was pulled back into a braid and the beautiful pale face was set into the Ice Prince mask. Both Elves knew that no-one would have tried talking to Cinaed while he was in that mask- Cinaed would often ignore those he didn't like when they talked to him- which was nearly enough in Rivendell.

"Do you know what the boys are planning on doing today?" Legolas asked the Elven Lord.

"I believe they were going to spend some time at the stables and maintain the horses from Mirkwood," Elrond replied as he watched Cinaed sit down and serve himself some fruit and bread while ignoring those next to him- which happened to be some of the guards from Mirkwood.

There was a loud bang from outside the hall and everyone looked up to see the twins dash in and towards there seats- gleeful smiles on their identical faces. They both sat down and hurriedly heaped food on their plates as if this would persuade their prank victim that they had no part in whatever prank they had done.

Elrond gave a sigh at his eldest sons and Legolas tried to stifle a laugh which was building itself in his throat. Legolas gave a shake of his head and turned to glance at his brother once more.

"I am eternally grateful that Cinaed hasn't decided to follow the twins into pranking," Legolas said wincing at the things his brother would consider pranks.

"True- though not from lack of trying on the twins parts," Elrond replied with a small smile.

It was then that Elrond's youngest came into the hall of breakfast, his red and gold robes most beautiful as his hair flowed freely and a smile adorned his face. He moved to sit next to Legolas and Elrond and as he passed Cinaed he grabbed a piece of fruit from the blond's plate and darted off with a laugh.

"Hello, Ada," Areli smiled as he sat down while popping the piece of fruit into his mouth.

"You do realise that Cinaed will most likely be mad you stole fruit off of his plate, my son," Elrond stated while he glanced at Cinaed who seemed unconcerned at Areli's antics while the guards around him seemed shocked. It was well known that the Prince disliked anyone being in his personal space.

"Cin doesn't mind, Ada," Areli answered with a grin and started to pile his plate with some meat, fruit and bread.

Legolas and Elrond turned to one another while leaving the elflings to their own devices. Both knew though that Cinaed would mind- if it were anyone else but Areli.

00000

Cinaed and Areli walked over the smooth stone floor down towards the stables, the area was mostly deserted- some of the men had gone hunting and others were at the training field. They would be left alone for the most part. The elflings walked closely – their sides brushing occasionally and their fingers reaching out for one another every so often.

Their heads were bent together as they whispered furiously and if anyone had seen them they would have wondered what the two beautiful beings were planning. Their footsteps were nearly silent on the stone as they hurried down to the stables.

The sun was shinning down on them but there were plenty of white clouds in the sky and a cool breeze which kept the weather nice and cool. They stepped into the courtyard which was empty save for the horses which peered out of their stables.

Areli immediately went to a golden Palomino and stroked its neck lovingly. Cinaed went a little further down the stables until he found his own horse, an Hanoverian Horse which had a grey coat. He ran his fingers down the nose and rubbed slightly on the muzzle making the horse snort at its Master.

"Easy," Cinaed murmured and smiled when the beast batted at his hand for more attention, "you are quite spoiled."

Cinaed smiled freely as he showered his horse with attention and heard Areli come up behind him.

"What's she called?" Areli said while resting his head Cinaed's shoulder from behind.

"Hedwig," Cinaed whispered and turned his head slightly to give the black haired elf a quick kiss.

"I had an owl named Draco when I was younger," Areli told the blond.

"I remember you telling me- please don't tell me you called your horse that?" Cinaed asked with a groan. Areli gave a laugh before a snort broke from him.

"No, though I was tempted, his name is Albus," Areli answered. Cinaed glanced at the horse which was looking down at them- an almost ponderous look in his eyes. As if wondering why its Master was down by Cinaed and Hedwig and not with him.

"I want to go for a ride," Areli announced.

"Were do you want to go?" Cinaed asked as he began to gather his riding tack.

"Let's just see where we end up," Areli said before hurrying back to Albus and gathering the tack needed.

They worked in silence with a few words to their horses before leading them from the stables. Both tied their horses to a gate as they removed their outer robes and grabbed a cloak which would protect them from the wind better. Areli pulled his hair back into a braid with Cinaed's help and both climbed onto their steeds and set off at a walk down a trail.

Their laughs and chatter floated its way back up the path.

00000

_Hello everyone! I finally managed to get this chapter finished and I am in quite a productive mood with this story that I hope to get some more work done on it so there may be another update soon._

_Please head over to my LiveJournal account and you can find a soundtrack I put together there. There is some Fanart and other things there too. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Areli and Cinaed are 65 years old meaning they are 18 physically in this chapter.**

**Chapter 12**

The day was getting steadily warmer as each hour passed. Cinaed and Areli had been riding for a few hours now- a light chatter going back and forth and a few sporadic races as they headed over the lands of Rivendell. They had encountered very few elves but those they had run into only kept them for a while.

They had soon enough neared the edges of the land which they were protected inside and they both let their horses graze while they looked over the horizon at the land which lay ahead of them. They stood in silence for a while, the sounds of their horses and nature surrounding them.

"I think Legolas wants us to be returning to Mirkwood by the end of the week," Cinaed spoke softly.

"I expected that you would need to return to Mirkwood soon," Areli whispered sadly.

"I would stay if I could, but we are still children by the laws they follow," Cinaed replied while his eyes were fixed on Areli.

"I know- and we wouldn't be allowed to stay together due to that," Areli stated.

"Sometimes it's hard," Cinaed admitted, "but would you trade this experience for anything?"

"No," Areli murmured. As much as they wanted to be together they knew that the time apart had been good for each of them. Areli had gained much confidence and was much more comfortable in his own. While some of his insecurities were still there Draco had noticed that the warmth and love provided by Elrond and the Twins had helped his lover mend some scars which could only be done by family.

Cinaed himself could admit that while he had missed Areli fiercely the safety and love that his Father and brother had created around him was lovely and he thought little about his birth parents and more about the good times in Mirkwood and the times with Harry in their past life.

Cinaed smiled slightly as he looked at Areli who seemed lost in his thoughts and couldn't help but think how beautiful Areli was. It was blindly obvious to everyone but Draco knew what this beautiful man had being through and how pure and untainted his soul was despite everything.

Cinaed pulled Areli's smaller form to his, looking down into lust filled emerald eyes Cinaed gave his love a quick passionate kiss. However, there was gentleness to the kiss which spoke of love.

"You drive me wild," Cinaed murmured running one hand down Areli's back.

"The feelings mutual," Areli replied and pulled Cinaed forward sealing their lips together once more savouring their love before Cinaed tickled his lover's side and the smaller elf squirmed away from the other with a small squeal.

Cinaed and Areli collapsed on the ground with breathless laugh and laid their holding one another and pressing kisses to the other's flushed skin as the sun cast its warm rays on them.

00000

Elladan and Elrohir walked down towards the stables looking for their favourite little elflings. They briefly stood with their own horses for a while and then headed towards the Mirkwood steeds. They stood for a little while peering into the stables to try and stop the two elflings but deduced soon enough that they weren't in the stables. They also double checked to make sure that the correct horses were gone. They knew their littlest brother's by sight but Prince Cinaed's was a horse they had not met yet.

"Relax, Dan," Elrohir said, "they had probably just gone for a ride."

"Brother, you know there have been many sightings of Orcs near the borders," Elladan said, his voice worried.

"Let's go for a ride and see if we can find them," Elrohir suggested as his brow furrowed with the thought of the two elflings near any Orcs.

"Agreed, we can simply check on them, someone working will have seen them," Elladan nodded and hurried to his stable where is own horse was kept. A large black stallion called Voronwë.Elrohir followed his brother's example and rushed into his own stables which held the horse which could have been Voronwë's twin but white which Elrohir had called Dûrion.

Both elves quickly saddled up their steeds and rode out of the stables and headed down a path which had faints tracks of two horses- assuming those were the missing elflings tracks the twins broke into a trot and at a steady pace followed the tracks.

00000

"Cin, come on!" Areli said as he urged Albus through the shallow river.

"Areli, stop it. We can't leave the borders." Cinaed said from his position by the riverside on Hedwig who seemed to want to follow Albus into the water but Cinaed held her firmly back.

"Come on Cin! We aren't going to get into trouble- just for a little scout around," Areli pleaded as his horse mounted the bank at the other side.

"Areli, we'll get into trouble," Cinaed stated but he was beginning to edge his horse forward and into the water. He wasn't going to let his soul mate dash into danger- alone.

"We won't be out of the borders for long, Cinaed," Areli said as he watched Cinaed make his way through the running water.

"Time is of no relevance when it comes to you and trouble. It always finds you," Cinaed said as his horse mounted the other side of the river and settled by Albus.

"I haven't gotten into trouble since I've been here, it was all the Boy-Who-Lived stuff back to Hogwarts," Areli said and set off at a gentle walk through some nearby trees with Cinaed trailing behind him.

"You're a bad luck magnet," Cinaed grumbled but followed his lover and Albus.

00000

Elladan and Elrohir had become increasingly worried as they followed the tracks towards the borders. There was evidence of the elflings stopping for brief time but it seemed that whoever was in the lead knew where the borders lie. The twins wouldn't put it past their brother to want to explore outside the border. The elfling had never actually left the borders since he was found in the woods.

The twins urged their horses on and soon enough where splashing through the river which ran past one of the borders and where dismayed when it was certain that two elves had in fact left the borders of Rivendell. The tracks didn't lie.

The twins were on alert as they moved quickly after the tracks. The news of Orcs around the borders had been kept from the elflings not wanting them to get scared or decide they could handle it. It seemed that they had unwittingly allowed them to go into danger- maybe if they had told the elflings about the Orcs then they would have stayed safe inside the borders.

Usually if they had left they wouldn't have been in danger and it wouldn't have been an issue. But with the rising number of Orcs which had been spotted the elflings were no doubt being watched or worse.

Their fears became reality as another set of tracks began to follow the tracks of the elflings. The twins urged their horses more and after 10 minutes came across a sight which would always haunt their minds.

3 Orcs surrounded the elflings and Areli was in a tree- his foot being grasped by an Orc as he tried to pull the small elfling from the tree. The side of his robes where covered in blood but the elfling was grasping tightly to the tree. Nearby his horse- Albus lay dead with several arrows sticking out of its body.

Cinaed stood nearby- a small knife in his hand and he blocked and evaded the attacks of the two Orcs which had him cornered by some trees. The twins for a moment watched the graceful movements of the blond Prince and were slightly amazed that the elf had managed to hold his own with merely a knife for protection.

It was then that they noticed the shoulder which was quickly dampening with blood. The blond was injured and the winces on his face showed that the elfling was tiring from his wound.

Both elves jumped from their horses and drew there weapons. They could not risk bows since the Orcs were so close to the children. They did not want to risk hitting them by accident. Elladan headed other to the Orc which seemed intent on pulling his little brother's foot off and with a few places strikes the Orc fell dead.

"Stay in the tree," Elladan ordered and turned to where his brother was fighting the Orcs along with Cinaed. To everyone's surprise Cinaed simply threw his knife and it hit the Orc squarely in the head and it fell down dead. Elrohir followed the elfling's example and lopped the Orcs head off he was dealing with.

"Why didn't you do that before?" Elrohir asked the blond who was now pressing his hand to his shoulder with a wince.

"And loose my weapon?" Cinaed replied his tone biting and icy yet there was a waver which made Elrohir sheath sword and hurry towards the blond.

"We have to get you to, Ada," Elrohir said and lead the elfling towards Dûrion who stood patiently for his Master. Helping the blond climb onto the horse his looked around for the Prince's horse.

"Where is your horse?" Elrohir asked as he hauled himself behind Cinaed and grasped Dûrion's reins.

"Ran off," Cinaed replied wincing.

"Elladan, I am fine! The blood isn't mine!" Areli was shouting as his brother tried to remove his robe to get a look at possible wounds, "the blood is Albus's."

Areli looked sad and Elladan stopped his actions and ushered Areli to Voronwë. After Elladan had pulled himself onto the horse both set off towards Rivendell aware of the precious elflings in their care. One who was bleeding heavily.

"Next time we do what I say," Cinaed snapped at Areli, "I told you we shouldn't have left the borders."

"This is not the time to say 'told you so'," Areli bit back quickly.

00000

Areli pushed open the door to the Healing Wing, Lord Elrond and the others were off in the office to the side with the door closed but Areli knew that they wouldn't be drawn out unless they was a lot of noise. He tiptoed to Cinaed's bed and sat down. Cinaed's blue eyes opened fully and he gave Areli a tired smile.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," Areli whispered his voice thick with emotion. Cinaed sat up slowly and Areli grabbed his face in his small hands and his thumbs caressed Cinaed's cheek bones.

"I can't lose you," Areli whispered in a near sob, "it would kill me."

"You won't," Cinaed whispered back placing his hands over Areli's, "this time things won't break us apart."

For a while both sat silently their hands wound together and enjoyed each others presence. It wasn't until they heard the adults moving that Areli slipped silently from the Healing Wing and Cinaed closed his eyes to rest.

00000

Voronwë  
(Vore-on-way) means Faithful or Light One.

Dûrion  
(Doo-ree-on) means Dark One.


	13. Chapter 13

**Areli and Cinaed are 65 years old meaning they are 18 physically in this chapter.**

**Warning- slash sex scene in this! The scene will be marked out for those who want to skip it.**

**Chapter 13**

The sun had set hours ago and the moon had risen but had been covered by clouds. Autumn was coming and in a few days Cinaed would be returning home and Areli couldn't help but think that the warmth would be leaving with Cinaed and not the season change. As Areli stood on his balcony a cold breeze drifted around the elfling who simply wore leggings and a bed robe.

A few weeks had passed since Cinaed and Areli had being attacked by Orcs. The elflings had barely left each others side but to Legolas, Elrond, and the twins there was a noticeable difference in how they acted around each other. There was almost anger in the air between them yet they seemed to worry about each other.

Areli was constantly fretting over the blond Prince much to Cinaed's chagrin and the other elves seemed to watch out for the two more than they had previously. It was if this attack had made them more vulnerable and younger in the elves eyes than before. Areli was grateful that these people cared so much but could have done without it. It was hard to find private time with Cinaed.

Areli started from his thoughts as he heard a rustle below his balcony, Areli peered over the edge and smile lit up his face as he saw Cinaed standing there waiting for him. Areli darted into his room and grabbed a tunic and swapped it for his bed robe. He grabbed a small satchel from his bed and hurried down the trellis which stood next to his balcony. He hit the ground lightly and turned to see Cinaed smiling softly at him.

"How long do we have?" Cinaed whispered after he placed a chaste kiss on Areli's lips.

"About four hours, maybe five," Areli replied and grabbed Cinaed's hand and they both dashed silently through the gardens and pathways to the edge of the trees. They then moved quickly through the trees down the path which was invisible to everyone else but the elflings.

After a short time they arrived at the pool which had become their favoured place in Rivendell during their time together. The moon was covered with clouds making it hard to see properly but the water which both elflings assumed was magical held a slight sheen to it and with their elven eyes they could see well enough.

"Let's take a dip," Areli whispered seeming to think people would be able to hear them. Cinaed did agree it felt clandestine since everything seemed to be silent during the night for once. Even nature seemed to still for them.

Areli quickly stripped down and made his way into the pool. The only sound was the gentle splashes made as Areli disturbed the water. Cinaed smiled and pulled off his own clothes and joined his mate in the water. For a while they simply relaxed and chatted gently before Areli moved to stand in front of Cinaed and pulled the blond down and kissed him with a hunger.

"I could have lost you," Areli whispered.

"We were both in danger," Cinaed replied.

"You were hurt, if the twins hadn't arrived when they did…."Areli trailed off.

"But they did come," Cinaed stated. His tone suggesting that there was no use in thinking about the 'what ifs?'

"It was like a bubble- I didn't realise how protected I was until then. How dangerous this world can be. How easy I could lose you," Areli murmured as his hands clutched to Cinaed's bare shoulders.

"You won't lose me. We seem to have extraordinary luck in near death situations," Cinaed mentioned and began to pull Areli towards the edge of the pool.

They climbed from the pool and moved to the grass area where there clothes lie. Areli reached into his satchel and pulled out a blanket and spread it on the ground and laid on it while reaching into his satchel once more and pulling out a bottle of oil.

"Cinaed…Draco…I need you," Areli whispered wantonly.

Cinaed moved to sit next to Areli and looked his lover in the eye.

"Are you sure? We don't need to rush," Cinaed asked.

**Slash scene starts here**

"Yes, I need to feel you in me. I want you so much," Areli nodded and pulled Cinaed down into a passionate kiss. They wrestled playfully for a while and soon enough Cinaed was laid on his back with Areli straddling his hips. His bare erection trapped between himself and Areli's sinful body. Areli gave a smile and leaned down placing his lips to Cinaed's chest.

His senses exploded as he tasted his mate's pale skin. It had been such a long time. He had dreamed of this skin so much but nothing matched the actual thing. The smooth and soft feel and the taste of vanilla and what seemed to be a spicy tang that Areli could not place.

The taste and smell was pure Cinaed. Pure Draco.

Draco gave a moan as the lips began to suckle and kiss their way down his body- exploring and teasing. He remembered many times when they had explored each other so thoroughly that they knew each other by heart. They had often blind folded each other but still the sex was perfect and explosive.

Draco's body was different to his previous one. The territory undiscovered and Harry was only too happy to map out this new territory. Harry quickly moved over the pale skin- searching with his tongue and mouth. Draco simply lay beneath him lying decadently over the blanket as the senses he knew so well rushed to the front and overwhelmed the blond. It had been too long.

Harry pulled back and looked down at the blond with a smile before picking the oil up which had being dropped in the passion. Harry moved back and lay on the blanket spreading his legs and exposing himself to his lover. Draco felt his breath catch in his throat as his gazed at Harry.

Harry coated his fingers in the oil and reached behind his balls and teased his hole before pushing a finger in with a moan. Harry's head fell back exposing his neck making Draco groan. Draco began to move forward and planted his lips on Harry's neck. He gently kissed up to his ear and began to whisper into it after he gave the ear point a sensual lick.

"Add another finger," Draco whispered, knowing his lover was never more turned on then when Draco was instructing him in what to do.

Harry gave a sinful mewl as he added a second finger- his movement speeding up as arousal flooded his body as Draco's velvet voice whispered teasingly in his ears.

"Faster," Draco breathed as his own fingers dipped into the oil and coated his fingers in the substance. He moved his hand to join Harry's and pushed a finger inside too drawing a loud cry from the black haired elf. Moving in time with Harry's own fingers he moved to stretch the beauty while driving him to the brink.

Draco pulled his finger out and then grasped Harry's wrist and pulled the wrist back leaving Harry groaning in disappointment. However, he then saw Draco coat his cock in oil and move to his quivering hole.

With a gentle but sure push Draco pushed the head of his cock into the tight heat and groaned breathlessly as the sensation he knew so well coursed through his body. Harry gasped heavily beneath him while he moved to shift his legs to wrap around Draco's waits pulling the blond in more.

Once Draco was fully sheathed inside his lover he began to move naturally knowing what his lover liked. That was one benefit of this not been technically their first time, though when Harry was wrapped around his so tightly it was if it was again fro them.

Draco leaned down and kissed Harry, his hips moving more shallowly into the tight heat. Harry's hands came up and caressed his band teasingly. The slow pace was excruciatingly slow and Draco happily sped up at his lover's sign. Draco moved towards Harry's shoulders and began to nibble the skin their- intent on leaving a mark.

The sounds coming from Harry's mouth were pure sin and Draco began to move faster into his lover. The almost jarring yet smooth motions reducing Harry to a mess of mewls and moans. Draco began to slow his thrusting when he sensed Harry getting near to his climax and Harry gave a small sob when he realised what Draco was doing.

"Not yet," Draco whispered as his hips stilled completely.

Harry leaned forward and kissed Draco's chest alluringly, however, there was a hint of care as they kissed gently over the healing wound on his shoulder.

"Oh fuck," Draco moaned as he had no choice but to move as Harry cleaned almost painfully around his erect length.

Draco pulled back and sat up his movement never faltering. Harry was a writhing mess beneath him and that alone sent memories flying back to them of times when they were human when they spent days worshipping each others bodies.

Draco grimaced as his shoulder started aching at the movement. The healing wound still tender. Harry noticed and grabbed Draco's hips firmly stilling them.

"Position change," Harry gasped and Draco pulled out and allowed Harry to move into the position he wanted. Harry temptingly lay on his side and motioned for Draco to play behind him. Draco moved and settled his longer form next to Harry's and sighed slightly as his shoulder ache lessened. Lining himself up with Harry again he moved quickly into the tight heat moved on hand to Harry hip and feeling pleased when Harry's hand grasped his own. Draco began to kiss Harry's neck, suckling on the skin and meeting Harry's movements expertly.

The air had been dropping colder and with a rush of noise the heaven's let lose and the elflings were covered with a downpour. The rain covered their flushed and warm forms but their movements did not stop.

The rain poured down on the two bodies in the throws of passion and the cries which spilled from their lips were silenced by the downpour.

**End of sex scene**

00000

The next three days had passed quickly and Areli and Cinaed barely had any time together since that night. Cinaed was being constantly checked on by the guards and his brother. They were also preparing to leave for Mirkwood and Cinaed wondered how they could have accumulated so much more stuff than the journey to Rivendell. It wasn't like he had bought anything.

Cinaed eventually had left the servants to finish packing and led Areli from the room silently. Tomorrow they would depart and return to Mirkwood. Areli and Cinaed had decided to avoid a scene they would say a proper goodbye the day before. That way they wouldn't be tempted to cling to each other and not let go.

They walked at a leisurely pace to Areli's garden, soft whispers following between the two as they walked. They didn't notice the elf a few paces behind them- always just out of sight. They walked to the bench in the garden and sat down. Areli had his back to the entrance and Cinaed was sat with his back against the wall.

Areli surged forward and kissed Cinaed passionately. His smaller hands grasping Cinaed's biceps as the black haired elf tried to lean into his lover as much as he could. Cinaed moaned softly and grabbed Areli's hips forcing the other elf into his lap.

Someone darted away from the garden unaware that Cinaed had seen them leave. Cinaed closed his eyes once more- a plan forming in his head and eventually fell back into his lover's embrace.

They remained in the garden for a few more hours- kisses exchanged and a last visit to the pool- before heading inside for dinner.

The next morning Areli said goodbye to Cinaed- the soft caress of their fingers going unnoticed except by one person.

00000


	14. Chapter 14

**Areli and Cinaed are 75 years old meaning they are 20 physically in this chapter.**

**Chapter 14**

Many years had passed since the trip to Rivendell and the seasons had come and gone for the two elflings and soon enough their Coming of Age was approaching and with the birthdays of the two elflings being so close it had been decided that a Grand Ball would be held for the elflings to celebrate their adulthood in Mirkwood. Areli and his family would be travelling from Rivendell and Galadriel, Celeborn and Arwen would be coming from Mirkwood.

Both elflings had grown into beautiful, stunning, and intelligent young men. Cinaed was still as cold as ice but he had melted in the last few years to those he had gained as friends. His visit to Areli seemed to impact the young Prince in desiring company. Areli was still sweet and kind and had been practicing healing under his Father's tutelage.

The elflings had exchanged many messages through messenger and made a conscious effort to show their family how close they had become as friends which was one of the reasons the ball was being held. They felt the best friends should celebrate such an event together, and since Cinaed had been to Rivendell they decided that Areli would want to visit Mirkwood.

The rapid arrival of their Coming of Age unfortunately meant that both of their Father's were bombarded with letters of wishes for courtship or betrothal. They were all politely rejected knowing that anyone who even went near Areli would be pranked horribly by the twins or Cinaed would do something mean to them- like somehow make them loose their hair.

The preparations for the Ball had been going on for months with every resident of Mirkwood helping with things from getting the Ballroom decorated to making sure that the elflings favourite foods were made for the event. The spare rooms in people's homes were taken up by visiting elves and family members who wished to attend the event. The event was free for any elf to attend- but after what happened with Lord Berach no humans were invited unless by special invitation.

The weather was cold and wet the days approaching the ball and Cinaed often spent moments sniggering to himself at Areli's moans at travelling while it was raining. Though Cinaed knew his little love had a thick cloak which would not allow the elfling to get too wet. Cinaed had spent most of his days inside and was preparing for the ball in his own way.

Currently he was gliding down the halls silently heading towards were he knew the musicians were practicing for the music they would be playing. He had something special in mind for this event. He headed to the door and scowled at the elf which was standing against the doors as if waiting for Cinaed.

"Calanon, what are you doing?" Cinaed asked as he moved to stand beside the elf.

"I knew you were planning something- finally decided to let people know have you?" Calanon answered as he pushed his brown hair from his shoulder. Cinaed nodded stiffly and thought back to the first time he really noticed Calanon.

_Flashback_

_They had stopped to camp for the night- the few servants and guards were putting up some shelter for them all and making sure that the horses were tied properly to the trees. Cinaed sat on a rock nearby watching them through half lidded eyes. His brother had gone into the forest to help scout the area and Cinaed was left to oversee the camp. Being an elfling meant that even if he did want to help- despite approaching his coming of age rapidly- he was usually dismissed and left to sit things out._

_Cinaed's gaze was set on one elf that was tasked with the fire. The wood in his area wouldn't burn very well meaning the elf needed to leave the camp to get some decent wood. The elf had brown hair- was about 6 foot, and had hazel eyes. He wasn't stunning by elf standards. He was ordinary in appearance but stunning to humans._

_As the elf left the area Cinaed slipped away silently after the elf. No-one saw him leave. All the memories he had on stealth made it so that with his new elvish agility and grace he was the best. He slipped through the trees hidden by the shadows which had being creeping in as the sun fell over the horizon._

_He followed the elf unnoticed and as the elf stood up Cinaed struck. He darted forward pushing the elf against a wide trunk and pushed his arm over the man's chest while his other hand grabbed out his knife and held it over the elf's throat._

"_Hello, Calanon," Cinaed said smoothly. Calanon froze under his grip- shocked at the behaviour but his eyes unable to look away from the cold face which could have pinned him with a single gaze._

"_Prince Cinaed," Calanon whispered- desperately trying to keep his voice even though he failed miserably._

"_You followed me and Areli," Cinaed stated coldly._

"_I did, I was ordered to watch over you," Calanon whispered._

"_By who?" Cinaed demanded._

"_Your brother," Calanon choked out as Cinaed pressed the cold knife to his neck firmly, "he wanted to insure you didn't become upset by leaving."_

"_Will you tell anyone what you saw?" Cinaed questioned the quivering elf._

"_No, it's none of their business," Calanon answered and Cinaed sensing the truth stepped back freeing the elf._

"_Correct answer. You would have ended up dead otherwise," Cinaed stated matter-of-factly making the other elf shiver._

"_I won't tell," Calanon repeated._

"_Good. Though remember plenty of things could happen to you should you get the urge to tell anyone," Cinaed said and walked away into the shadows. Calanon was left swearing the shadows had appeared from no-where._

_End of Flashback_

"Yes, I have decided there is no reason to hide now," Cinaed said and walked into the hall to the musicians who had stopped playing as he entered with Calanon following in his wake.

"I need you to play something for me during the ball- but you need to keep this secret from everyone- including my father," Cinaed commanded them. They all nodded, curious about what the Prince was planning.

Cinaed gave a brilliant smile.

00000

Cinaed stood calmly on the front steps as they waited for the Rivendell party to arrive. The party from Lothlorien had arrived earlier that morning and apart from the secretive smile Galadriel gave to Cinaed it had passed somewhat uneventfully. Cinaed forced himself to remain still on the steps as he heard the murmur of voices and the rush of footsteps on the stone paths.

Elrond, his twin sons and a small group of guards walked into their view- but Cinaed only had eyes for Areli. The elf had grown more beautiful and Cinaed felt his breath catch in his throat. Areli was still pale skinned and his hair was now to his mid back- the soft lush curls curling around his face, his lithe body covered in travelling robes which did nothing to distract from the brilliance that Areli was. Areli had a huge smile spread across his face and he was a little ahead of the group.

"Cinaed!" Areli cried and launched himself into Cinaed's arms and hugged the blond who smiled happily and hugged the black haired elf.

"I missed you!" Areli said as he attempted to squeeze Cinaed as hard as he could to convey how happy he was to see the elf.

"And I you," Cinaed replied with a grunt as he proceeded to make Areli loosen his grip around his torso.

Areli jumped back with a smile and turned to Legolas and Thandruil who were watching the two with a smile.

"Hello, Legolas, and King Thandruil it is a pleasure to meet you," Areli chirped out to them as he grabbed onto Cinaed's arm. Cinaed rolled his eyes and glanced at Elrond and his twin sons who were watching them both fondly. It seemed Areli's behaviour was expected. And Cinaed supposed this time the hug was more appropriate since they often cited that they were best friends. Why would friends not hug each other?

"Greetings, young Areli, it is a pleasure to have you here," King Thandruil greeted the black haired youth with a smile. Legolas smiled happily and moved forward to clasp Areli's shoulder.

"It is good to see you again," Legolas stated with warmth.

Areli smiled and then the elflings moved back as Elrond and the twins swept forward to greet the King and Prince. Areli had yet to let go of Cinaed's arm.

"You may hold my hand, I doubt they would think anything of it," Cinaed whispered lowly enough so that the others would not hear. Areli smiled and slowly and without thought moved to intertwine his fingers with Cinaed's.

"Ada, I will show Areli to his rooms now," Cinaed called and at Thandruil's nod he led Areli away from the group and down into the corridor. A few elves stopped to stare at Areli, finding the rumours of his beauty to be true, but quickly looked away at the glare Cinaed directed at them.

"It smells like rain," Cinaed said quietly as they moved through the maze of corridors.

"Yes, it does, it reminds me of Hogwarts and how the smell was so strong there," Areli replied.

"Me too," Cinaed said and led Areli into a room just off of the corridor. Seeing they were alone Cinaed quickly moved and brought Areli's slim form to his own, slanting his mouth and joining their lips. Areli's body immediately seemed to surge into the blond's and on hand tangled into Cinaed's golden locks while the other lay upon the blond's neck. Cinaed was similarly affected and his strong arms locked around the small waist, the finger tips of his right hand beginning to trace patterns on Areli's back sensually.

They kissed wetly and noisily, their lips becoming swollen with their passions. There eyes were shut and small moans and gaps escaped their mouths when they broke for small breaths. Pulling back with a heavy breath they leaned against each other looking thoroughly mussed. Cinaed leaned down and pressed his lips against Areli's sinful ones gently and pulled back after a moment.

"I missed you, love," Cinaed whispered, his voice husky and breathless.

"I missed you too, so much," Areli replied and they simply stood their holding one another as they heard the first drops of rain hitting the forest outside the room.

00000

The next few days has passed with a whirl of motion for the ball and Areli and Cinaed could only spend a few moments at a time together and would often spend time with each other before everyone came for breakfast. They ensured through Calanon that no-one would come and disturb them through some clever diversions. Otherwise they would have a lot to explain.

Areli sighed happily closing his eyes as he felt the water drift over his form. The warm muscled body behind him was cradling him gently and the heat from the water reminded him of the pool back in Rivendell. They were currently laid in Cinaed's bath which was large enough for them to both lay in, Areli was cradled by Cinaed in the warm steaming water and apart from the splashes of water when they moved they were very much content in the silence.

The steady patter of rain hit the greenery outside creating a peaceful noise for them which seemed to lull them but also drive them to each others arms as much as the heat and sun did in Rivendell. The urge to share warm baths and snuggle at night was strong and in the stolen moments they managed they could almost imagine they were back on Earth and hidden away in one of their many hideouts warming each other after the chilly air made them cold.

"I deserve a medal," Cinaed muttered and Areli was dragged from his thoughts.

"Why?" Areli asked with a smile while turning his head to see Cinaed behind him.

"I am here in my bath with a very wet and beautiful elf, and I am behaving myself," Cinaed said with a smug smirk. Areli gave a laugh and moved between Cinaed's legs to sit up and turn to his lover.

"We could do something about that," Areli said and brought his lower lip between his teeth looking at Cinaed's from under his lashes.

"Come here," Cinaed said and grabbed Areli bringing him against his wet chest. Areli gave a laugh which was cut off by Cinaed's lips covering his own. Areli pulled back leaving Cinaed giving an annoyed growl.

"We have to be quiet," Areli told Cinaed.

"I'll keep my tongue in your mouth then," Cinaed said pulling Areli back down.

00000

The night of the ball came around quickly and after a grand meal they moved into the Ballroom as gentle violin and piano music drifted around them from the band which played from the balcony overlooking the grand room.

People began to mingle and soon enough the elflings were separated and having to talk to many people about themselves, and to their annoyance have to get rid of any admirers who seemed to think since they were now adults they were now fair game. Cinaed had to retrain himself from breaking a guy's hand when it seemed intent on caressing him.

The rain was still making the air cool but the heat from so many bodies in the ballroom meant that the balcony doors around the room were open but the white sheer curtains kept the wet from making its way inside the room. Though the servants were diligently keeping their eye on things and making sure that any water was cleaned up.

As the first two hours passed and most people had already talked with both elflings they were able to sneak away onto a balcony. Standing under the shelter of the building they moved quickly away from the doorway. Standing in only the dim light and under the soundtrack of rain Areli was pushed against the wall and Cinaed kissing him tenderly.

The rain poured down around them and the air was chilly but they were warm in each others arms. Cinaed pulled back and held Areli gently. His blue eyes pinned Areli's gaze and soon enough the blond spoke.

"Are you sure about this?" Cinaed asked, he would go with what ever Areli wanted now.

"Yes, I'm sick of people fawning over me- I want them to know I'm taken," Areli answered, "is the music set up?"

"Yes, Calanon will signal the orchestra when its time," Cinaed nodded.

They stood in silence for a brief moment longer and simply listened to the noise from inside and the rain. They heard the curtain swish to the side and they took a step back from each other and Areli looked into his Grandmother's eyes. Cinaed gave the woman an icy stare which she simply smiled at.

"No need to step apart from each other on my account," Galadriel said quietly.

"You know," Cinaed stated simply. Galadriel gave a nod.

"I had a vision when you visited Rivendell, Cinaed, and I saw you two," Galadriel admitted.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Cinaed asked coolly.

"Because I know that you are soul mates, you had already been together in every way before coming here," Galadriel explained, "it seemed unnecessary to take any action. You both understood what you were doing."

"Fine, you're on our side," Cinaed said scathingly.

"Regardless of what you believe, Draco, I am on your side," Galadriel said before sweeping from the balcony and back into the ballroom.

"She knows who we really are," Areli whispered.

"So it would seem."

00000

The next hour or so passed easily; however, Areli could sense the tenseness in his lovers form. Eventually the elves drifted back to their family and they were stood waiting for the formal dances to begin. Thandruil motioned to a waiter who then clinked a glass and everyone turned to stare at their King.

"I am most pleased you all were able to join us tonight on such a joyous occasion," Thandruil said loudly but clearly, "My son has reached adulthood and while we will miss having an elfling in our midst's we can now watch him grow into a fine young man. However, in my own heart he will always be an elfling!"

The crowd gave a small laugh and several glanced at Cinaed who stood slightly behind his Father, the elf's face was the icy mask they all knew well. Elrond, however, drew their attention as he moved to stand next to the King and he then began to speak of Areli who was staring pointedly at Cinaed who gave a slight nod.

"Now! It is tradition that the elves who reach adulthood have their pick of dancing partners for a few dances. We shall let Areli go first as he is a guest to this city!" King Thandruil said while smiling at the elf. Areli gave a shy smile and ducked his head as everyone listened to see who the young elf would choose.

"I know a lot of you want to dance with me but because this isn't just my night I'm going to ask the first dance be with Cinaed," Areli said clearly and the way his face blushed under the stares of the gathered elves made the crowd smile. The Rivendell Prince was very thoughtful and gracious.

"A wise and kind choice," Elrond said to his son and Cinaed walked over. Cinaed then held his hand out and Areli placed his smaller one on it. Cinaed then led Areli down the steps and onto the floor as the elves backed away with smiles to watch the Prince's dance.

Calanon gave a nod to the orchestra and a song began to play that sent the elves murmuring at the unfamiliar tune. As the Prince's settled onto the dance floor and gracefully started to dance all eyes turned to them. Stepping gracefully through some basic steps it seemed that they were bringing up the speed and as an elf started singing they began to glide swiftly over the floor with simple steps. Moving towards the middle once more Cinaed pulled Areli closer- closer than would be normal for friends.

_You__'__re in my arms__  
__And all the world is calm__  
__The music playing on for only two__  
__So close together__  
__And when I__'__m with you__  
__So close to feeling alive_

__As Cinaed held Areli tenderly a shimmering glow seemed to run along there already luminescent skin. The glow was golden and seemed to ripple along their skin. Cinaed and Areli were gently swaying in a box step, Cinaed's arms wrapped around waist- his head resting next to Areli's. Their eyes were closed unaware of the golden glow which danced along their skin.

As Cinaed began to speed up their steps and they began to glide around the floor with more intricate steps the glow seemed to fall from them leaving a blue of motion in their wake. Their eyes were now open and both seemed too lost in each other to notice the glow. They were a whirl; of motion and light with eyes only for each other as they glided along the floor with grace and elegance.

The glow moved into one area and soon enough was gathering in one area and as the two elves glided underneath the glow which had risen to form a mass. Slowly the glow seemed to change and soon enough they could see images appearing in the glow. First it seemed as if silhouettes were moving along it but colour seemed to leak in though it was muted.

Every elf watched with bated breath as they could finally see the two Prince's in the glow- though the scene was very different to what was happening as they two danced oblivious to the glow and its images.

It showed the Prince's in a random scene in what many recognised as Rivendell. It was a simple image of the two strolling through the garden and chatting. Suddenly the image seemed to melt as another one was replaced and a similar image took its place. It was of two humans strolling by a lake. Both wrapped in thick robes and chatting. There was no mistaking that there was similarity to the prince's the image had shown before.

The eyes were the same.

___A life goes by __  
__Romantic dreams will stop__  
__So I bid mine goodbye and never knew__  
__So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close_

The elves watched with bated breath as the images changed showing the two humans in various situations. Once showed them laid in bed- smiling as the sun bathed them in a gentle light. Another showed them sat by the fire and they were simply holding each other. It seemed that the images sped up showing the pair in various loving positions and to the shock of some elves some intimate positions.

Slowly the images began to change and suddenly the elves seemed to realise they were watching their two youngest in similar positions. Shockingly the change hadn't occurred to them since the appearance were so similar. And if by thoughts alone the images of the two humans were overlaid with that of the elves. They were the same.__

So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you_'__re beside me and look how far we__'__ve come__  
__So far we are so close _

The image disappeared as soon as the truth was apparent. There was no mistaking it and eyes were drawn back to the figures who were gracefully whirling along the floor like they were floating.

And as the song came to a close they both leaned in and kissed tenderly.

Elrond and Thandruil wondered how they could have missed this.__

_How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We__'__re so close__  
__To reaching that famous happy end__  
__And almost believing this was not pretend__  
__Let__'__s go on dreaming for we know we are__  
__So close __  
__So close__  
__And still so far_

00000

Calanon means Aaron (Light)

Also wanted to let people know that my update day is now Monday's, I work Sunday's, so any new chapters of any story will be on a Monday from now on. I also have a twitter account which I will use more than LJ to let people know my story progress. The link to the account is on my profile as my Homepage.

Thank you for all the reviews- I hope the length of this chp makes it worth the wait.


	15. Chapter 15

**Areli and Cinaed are 75 years old meaning they are 20 physically in this chapter.**

**Chapter 15**

The music had stopped and every elf in the room was just staring at the two elves in the middle. Cinaed had Areli pulled close and their foreheads were touching gently. They were stood simply holding one another and breathing gently.

Everything seemed so still and very quiet. The two didn't seem to realise where they were. Slowly Galadriel walked forward and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. They moved and turned to look at her.

"I think it would be best to take this to a more private location," Galadriel said calmly. Her voice was very soft but everyone heard her.

The boys pulled apart and Cinaed grabbed Areli's hand and turned to Thandruil and Elrond and nodded. He and Areli then turned and walked from the hall. Calanon following quietly behind them.

A rush of motion happened as the twins, Legolas, Thandruil and Legolas followed Galadriel from the hall. They walked quickly down to Cinaed's rooms. Knowing the elf would have gone there- Cinaed always preferred to have discussions in his room.

They moved into the room where Cinaed was sat in his usual chair by the window. Areli was perched on the arm leaning against Cinaed's side. Calanon was stood by the balcony door looking calmly at the view. Galadriel then went and sat down opposite Cinaed and gazed at the elf serenely.

"Its time they knew the truth, young ones," Galadriel said quietly. Cinaed gave a slight nod and raised one arm up slightly and automatically Areli slipped his own hand into Cinaed's pale one.

"I suppose your right," Cinaed agreed.

"Cinaed, what is going on?" Legolas asked from where he was stood leaning against the wall by the door.

"As you probably have gathered by now, Areli and I are an item," Cinaed said plainly, "and we always have been- even before we met you all."

"Cinaed is right," Areli nodded, "we always knew who each other was. We had the memories of our lives before."

"The images on that screen- those were you two?" Thandruil inquired a shocked note in his voice.

"Yes, we were human before," Areli said, "I think its best if we both start from the beginning."

"There are many worlds in existence," Cinaed began, "they co-exists with each other, Balancing each other out, but they move at various speeds and powers. Middle Earth is more magical than where we originally come from. We come from a world called Earth."

"Earth, had its own magic but its had dwindled over the years. Elves no longer walked the lands in the forms you would recognise; Dragons had become tamer and less powerful, but there was power among the humans- special individuals called Wizards. Those who were born with power in their blood."

"Like Istari?" Elladan asked.

"No, Wizards of Earth are much less powerful, however, their number greater," Areli chipped in, "these Wizards also lived in secret, hiding their power from the world which had developed beyond what you know."

"They formed little communities all over the world, spanning many countries and cultures," Cinaed picked up, "we were born into this world. I was born Draco Lucius Malfoy, son of Lord Lucius Malfoy and Lady Narcissa Malfoy nee Black."

"I was born Harry James Potter, son of Lord James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans," Areli said, "at the time we were born there was a dark Wizard on the rise, he had many followers, Draco's Father was one of them."

"This Wizard killed Harry's parents and then tried to kill Harry but the spell he used backfired and ended up banishing him from his own body, forcing him to survive as a spirit," Cinaed said and then placed a kiss on Areli's hand.

"I was sent to live with my Aunt and Uncle, they abused me for the entire time I lived with them," Areli stated bluntly. He had long since gotten over the pain they had caused him.

"The scars?" Elrohir asked.

"Some were from them," Areli replied.

"When a Wizard is 11 they receive an invitation from the Wizarding School to come and learn magic," Cinaed continued, "This is where we met."

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was one of the most respected schools for magic in the world. We were originally somewhat enemies but as time passed and we were forced to grow up with the return of the Dark Wizard who killed my parents it developed into more," Areli said.

"The details are unimportant. Harry defeated the Dark Wizard. But in doing so he was labelled as a Dark Wizard himself- others said he was too powerful. We ran- for as long as we could. Eventually we were running out of places to go," Cinaed explained.

"That's when we found a spell- one which would send us to another world. It would allow us to have a new life- a childhood," Areli finished.

"And that's how you ended up here," Elrond stated.

Both elves nodded.

"Why the secrets? Why not just tell us?" Legolas said his voice strained.

"We didn't know where we would end up. At first we played dumb to figure out the world we had landed in. Gain information and make plans. However, as time went on we agreed that we knew too little about how to survive in this world to try and find each other. We had adult minds but were encased in the bodies of children," Cinaed answered smoothly.

"We wouldn't have been able to protect ourselves from predators while trying to find one another. It was safer to remain where we were," Areli picked up.

"It still doesn't really explain why you didn't tell us later on," Elrond stated. The feelings coursing through his mind and heart were varied and often painful. He was happy his son was in love, he was disappointed they hadn't trusted him enough to say something.

"Trust is not something that comes easily to us," Areli replied simply.

"True, while I do trust Legolas and Adar, I still trust Areli more than anyone else," Cinaed mused.

"You were scared," Legolas stated seeing the emotion in his brother's blue eyes.

"Yes," Cinaed whispered.

"We love you and we were scared at how you would react. Knowing we weren't what we seemed. We have had too many people betray our confidence that we often don't really think about shutting people out," Areli explained.

"The Wizarding World was fickle and intrusive. Too many times people tried to claim some right over us and use us for their own gain. It has become second nature to protect ourselves. No matter the cost," Cinaed stated.

"Ill say, you held a knife to my throat when I caught you two," Calanon chuckled.

"Cinaed!" Thandruil admonished in shock.

"It's a Malfoy thing," Cinaed shrugged, "be glad I didn't kill him."

"You would have killed him?" Thandruil asked. His tone coloured with shock.

"Yes. I would do anything to protect Areli. If I had evidence that Calanon would have attempted to break us up, and hurt Areli in the process whether mentally or physically, you wouldn't have found his body," Cinaed said plainly.

Everyone was silent for a moment and simply stared at Cinaed. Calanon was grinning behind his hand. After the whole incident they had become friends. They often argued and disagreed but the dark sense of humour Cinaed had amused Calanon. Despite the fact that he knew Cinaed had a dark side.

"Look, it's complicated. Our actions admittedly seem strange and like we don't care or trust you but we do. For a long time Draco and I only had each other- in this world sometimes that was the same. We rely on each other to help each other deal with things we can't tell you. Somewhere along the line we almost forgot we weren't alone anymore," Areli said while his played with Cinaed's fingers.

"I believe we need time to think," Galadriel cut in, "perhaps we should leave the boys aloen for now and think of what you now know. We wouldn't want to jump into anything and hurt anyone's feelings."

Everyone recognised this was in fact an order and left the room without fuss but not while sending glances to the elves which perched together silently. Calanon gave them a jaunty salute making a smile cross Areli's lips and the corner of Cinaed's lips turn up.

The door closed behind Galadriel and Areli moved from the chair's arm and into his lover's lap.

"They'll be fine with this," Areli whispered while he pressed his head onto Cinaed's shoulder.

"We can't know for sure," Cinaed said truthfully.

00000

Elrond paced the length of his rooms and then glanced at his twin sons who sat on his bed next to one another. The thoughts whirling through his head were too many and he didn't know what to do.

"It's still Areli, Ada," Elladan said. He had quickly decided that his little brother was still the same and their suspicions of more than friendship between their brother and the blond were real but not unexpected.

"Yeah, you kinda figured that they liked one another," Elrohir stated whilst looking at the window.

"I admit I thought they would fall in love eventually- they seemed to gravitate towards one another," Elrond admitted, "however, I thought we would have some time till that came."

"I doubt Cinaed would hurt Areli," Elladan chipped in, "we just have to get used to it."

"Aren't either of you upset about them keeping this secret?" Elrond asked his boys who looked at him plainly.

"No," they stated at the same time.

"Why?" Elrond asked. He could not deny his feelings had being hurt that his youngest had kept this from him. Even now knowing that his son wasn't innocent or naïve about sex and things- as a Father he would have wanted to know his son was aware of things.

"What would you have done if you found out that, as elflings, Areli and Cinaed had become involved with each other?" Elladan questioned.

"And this is without knowing about their past," Elrohir added.

Elrond was silent for a moment, realisation taking over him.

"I would have tried to keep them apart, I would have viewed Areli as unable to make his own decisions about it since to me he is a child," Elrond admitted.

"This is what I think Cinaed and Areli were afraid of. Now they are both adults in our eyes and they no longer see a reason to hide. They want to be with each other openly," Elrohir said.

"I'm going to for a walk," Elrond stated and strode from the room.

"I think we've being serious for enough time, dearest brother," Elrohir grinned.

"Agreed, brother mine," Elladan smiled.

"I noticed a few elves which would benefit greatly from our pranks," Elrohir continued.

"Very good, brother."

00000

I was also wondering whether someone would like to do some Art for this story- some images of the boys as elflings and then grown up. It could be sketches, fanart, and stuff…


	16. Chapter 16

**Areli and Cinaed are 75 years old meaning they are 20 physically in this chapter.**

**Also SmashleighandVahnsen have made some Fanart for me- I have posted the link on my Twitter account which can be accessed through my Homepage link- you may have to scroll down a bit to find the link. It shall make your life better to check it out!**

**Chapter 16**

The sun rose into a cloudy sky and the grass shone with the wet from the previous rainfall. The air was slightly chilly and the scent of rain hung in the air. The sounds of birds could be heard as the elves of Mirkwood city began to move about and start their daily tasks.

Cinead moved from his rooms in a flurry of robes. Already bathed, dressed, and fed the elf moved through the decadent halls with purpose and headed towards his Father's study. He had left them with enough time now to discuss their feelings and hopefully come to terms with things. Cinaed, admittedly, did not want to lose them. They were almost as important as Areli which was a big thing for Cinaed.

Cinaed moved through the studies heavy door and into the empty office. He moved to sit in the window seat, lowering himself so his robes fell neatly, and glancing out of the window. It didn't take long for the door to open once more and Legolas walked into the room and stopped as he saw Cinaed's form framed by the morning light.

"Good morning," Cinaed said without turning.

"Morning," Legolas replied and walked slowly to his brother who had yet to turn away from the window.

"Did you and Adar talk?" Cinaed asked and moved his blue eyes to his brother.

"We did," Legolas said as he sat across from his brother in the seat. The brothers were sat in one corner each and the sunlight flittered around their forms. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"I was concerned that you might leave us if Areli wanted to live in Rivendell," Legolas stated after a few moments.

"You weren't upset that I didn't tell you?" Cinaed inquired.

"I was at first, but then I thought about how I acted when my Naneth died. I was bitter and only let my Father in. Even now I hesitate to let people inside my heart because I know that if they leave then it hurts. What you did was similar. After a war, where Areli was everything to you, you simply got into the habit of keeping everyone but him at arms length. I suspect that Ada and myself have gotten into your heart without you realising it," Legolas said with a small smile.

"You have, I realised when I learned my first song on the flute that my first thought, after telling Areli, was to tell you and Adar," Cinaed nodded.

"Told Areli?" Legolas asked.

"Areli and myself are soul mates on a magical level and that means that we have a mental connection. We can talk, show images, and communicate feelings through it. It was how we know where each other was and how we were able to stay apart for so long," Cinaed replied.

"Did it hurt to be apart?" Legolas wanted to know.

"Yes and no, true soul mates don't need to rely on each other physical presence since we have a mental connection but we missed each other. The feeling of the one you love in your arms cannot compare with a mental connection," Cinaed explained.

"Right. I don't really know how Adar is going to react now he has had some sleep and time alone with his thoughts. I am happy for you though- it will take me a while to fully understand anything but it won't change that you are my brother," Legolas stated and Cinaed gave a rare warm smile at his brother and leaved forward and hugged Legolas's taller form to his. Legolas grinned and wrapped his arms around his brother.

"Thank you," Cinaed whispered as he laid his check on his brother's shoulder.

00000

The rain had held off for the morning but the clouds were starting to darken in the sky and every elf hurried through their outdoor tasks rather than get caught in the downpour which was sure to follow. The elves though where constantly talking about the events of last night as they worked and the opinions varied between outrage that they had brought liars into their Cities and sadness that these two had had such hard pasts that this was the outcome- a lifetime of secrecy from their families.

Everyone knew though that it would be pointless to try and stop the pair from being together because they were both part of the ruling families of Rivendell and Mirkwood and therefore they couldn't dispute the relationship if it was an ordinary family.

This was Lord Elrond's and King Thandruil's call. And even then everyone suspected that if they tried to ban the young elves from being with each other then they could simple disappear. If the two royals wanted to keep their son's they would have to accept their relationship.

However, it seemed that Galadriel has already accepted their relationship, no doubt having seen it. She had being spotted in the gardens with her grandchild earlier before the pair had entered the private gardens which were for use of the royal family only and their guests.

Galadriel walked through the gardens, her arm linked with her grandson's as they walked at a leisurely pace. They chatted quietly about unimportant subjects and Areli carefully steered the conversation away from anything important. The elf knew what her grandson was doing but left it for a while allowing him to grow more comfortable.

"Have you spoken with your Father and brother's yet?" Galadriel asked after they walked for a few minutes in silence.

"No, not yet. I went down to the chambers we are staying but the twin's were not there and Ada was still asleep," Areli replied somewhat tensely.

"I am sure that it shall work out- and if they cannot accept this then know you have a place in Lothlorien with me and your grandfather," Galadriel said kindly, knowing that if her son-in-law could not accept this he might lose his child forever. She was confident that Areli and Cinead could disappear without a trace. By the time Elrond had come to terms with it his son could be nothing more than a whisper in the wind and it would be too late. If Areli was in Lothlorien then it would allow them a chance. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

"Hannon Le," Areli murmured with a tilt of his head. While he had not spent much time with Galadriel simply knowing that she knew about him and Cinaed for a while and had kept their secret made him feel closer to her. The wise Elven Lady was truly one he felt he could depend on.

"Your love is waiting," Galadriel whispered and Areli looked up to find Cinaed walking through an archway into the garden. The dim light hitting him features and making him seem ethereal. Areli was always stricken with how Cinaed looked in different lights- he always looked beautiful but in sunshine he seemed to be made of the light itself while on duller days he appeared to be almost glowing in the dim light. Areli particularly loved Cinaed in rain- his lover appeared like mist in the rain- a ghostly figure almost.

"I shall speak with you later," Areli whispered back to the older elf and left her company and walked into Cinead's waiting embrace.

00000

Elrond wandered though the corridors- his face a perfect picture of serene while his inner thoughts were a mixture that made him feel slightly ill. He had known for a while now that Areli was attracted to Cinaed- it was easy to see but to know that for so long Areli had kept this a secret him- from anyone- was painful for many reasons.

Elrond felt that his child should have trusted one person- just one- Elrond would not have cared if it was Erestor or Glorfindel or himself- to tell. It would have made things easier on Areli. A large part of Elrond was willing to admit that he was hurt that Areli didn't mention anything about his past- even if he had neglected to say where he was from or about his relationship with Cinaed it would have been nice to have being told something.

Elrond was jarred from his thoughts as he heard low murmurs coming from the garden, recognising their voices instantly, Elrond locked eyes on his son and Cinaed. They were stood just in the archway; Cinaed had his arms wrapped around Areli's slim waist while Areli was absently playing with some of the blond locks which had spilled over Cinaed's shoulders.

There voices were too low for Elrond to hear but as he stepped closer he heard a whisper of what was being said. Cinaed's melodic voice seemed to caress over the area as he softly sung.

"_For only you,  
Would I walk in the infinity.  
I would face  
eternity with you  
For only you."_

Elrond watched the brilliant smile spread across Areli's face and then he knew that this was right- it was going to be okay.

00000

**This originally was meant to be the last chapter but I felt that this end might leave too many lose ends- so I shall write a few more chapters. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed- fancy trying to help me get to 1000 reviews by the end of this story? Lol!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Areli and Cinaed are 75 years old meaning they are 20 physically in this chapter.**

**Some sexual content in this chapter.**

**Also please check my Twitter account as the lovely Kei Taiho has done me come fanart for this story. You can find the link there.**

**Chapter 17**

Cinaed stood by the window and looked down across the grounds and his eyes took in the familiar sight with little attention. The weather was wet once more and it seemed to reflect the young Prince's mood. It had been three days since their Coming of Age Ball and in that time Cinaed had yet to see his Father. The elf-king seemed to be avoiding him and one time Cinaed had seen Thandruil walk in the opposite direction when he had seen Cinaed walking towards him.

Areli was trying to help him corner his Father but even his love along with Calanon couldn't seem to pin the elf down. Cinaed was on the verge of enlisting the twins. However, they might aggravate the situation more than needed.

Cinaed gave a sigh and tore his eyes away from the window and headed towards the bathroom and towards the steaming water that had being poured into his bath earlier. Slipping the light robe from his pale skin he stepped into the tub and sat down in the water with a sigh. Resting his head against the edge he sat quietly in the water for a moment before he sank underneath it and wet his hair. Sitting up he brushed his hair back and gave a huff before reaching for one of the products he used for his hair.

"Isn't this a lovely sight?" a teasing voice came from the doorway and Cinaed looked over to see the slight form of Areli leaning against the doorframe.

"Morning," Cinaed greeted as Areli walked inside shutting the door.

"Morning," Areli said as the smaller elf began to remove his own robe revealing his naked flesh beneath it. Cinaed felt a smirk cross his face at the sight. Even on Earth bathing together had being a favourite activity.

Areli climbed into the tub and laid himself gently over Cinaed's form, back to chest, and rested his head on Cinaed's wet shoulder. He reached a hand up into the blond locks which were still soapy.

"Have you managed to corner your Father yet?" Areli asked as he wriggled a little on Cinaed making the blond harden slightly underneath the other elf.

"No, stop wriggling unless you wanna start something," Cinaed hissed while he grabbed Areli's arms in a firm grip.

**Sexual Content starts Here**

"I was wriggling on purpose," Areli smiled and ground down purposefully on Cinaed's hardening flesh.

Cinaed gave a growl and started to suck on Areli's pale neck and his hands roamed over Areli's chest and his fingers played with his nipples. Areli gave a happy groan and moved how own fingers down to his member and behind his balls to his entrance. Slipping a finger into the already wet entrance Areli gave a squeal as Cinaed unexpectedly pushed his own finger next to his lover's.

"Already prepared yourself?" Cinaed asked as he bit down on Areli's shoulder as he us his other hand to lift Areli a little to make movement easier.

"Mhm," Areli made a positive noise and pushed back on the fingers now moving in and out of his hole.

"Lean forward, hold onto the edge of the bath," Cinaed commanded and Areli quickly got into position and was soon perched in Cinaed's lap while he held onto the bath. Cinaed's began to move his fingers more as his other hand grabbed his own hardened flesh and started guiding it towards Areli's warm hold.

He quickly removed his fingers and pushed the head of his cock inside Areli's tight passage. Groaning Cinaed pulled Areli back so he was sat on his throbbing cock.

Areli gave a loud mewl and held tightly onto the edges of the bath. Staying still for a moment to adjust before he started to rock.

"God, you look so pretty- riding me," Cinaed gasped his eyes fixed on the sight of their joining.

"One of our favourite positions," Areli whispered between gasps. Areli began to move up and down changing the angle with every lift to find his sweet spot. Soon the bathroom was filled with the sound of splashing water, heated moans and dirty whispers.

Cinaed grabbed Areli's hips stilling the other male, "Off- and kneel in the floor."

Areli gave a groan of irritation and a whimper as he pulled himself from Cinaed and climbed from the bath, Cinaed moving closely behind him. Once kneeling Cinaed slammed himself back inside that welcoming heat and started moving quickly and with force making Areli braced his forearms on the floor to stop from being pushed he floor.

"Harder," Areli gasped as he felt Cinaed hit his prostrate. Cinaed gave a deep growl and started snapping his hips quicker and soon both elf's were moaning and gasping too much to get any proper words in.

With a cry Cinaed came and continued to rock himself into his lover. The feel of Cinaed's warmth flood him brought Areli over the edge.

Cinaed pulled out and sat on the floor leaning against the bath side heaving air into his lungs. Areli collapsed on the floor with a mewl as he felt the pleasure through his body start to fade.

**Sexual Content Ends Here**

They sat side by side after a few moments gaining their breath back. Areli smiled and leaned his head up to Cinaed who knowingly placed a kiss on those waiting lips.

A gasp was heard from the doorway and both shot round and looked over the bath towards the door and saw Thandruil stood looking at them with wide eyes. The Elven King backed out and the door shut with a bang. Both young males gave a shocked groan before Areli let a giggle fly from his lips brining Cinaed's Malfoy Glare to him.

"He approached you and sees us kissing- naked- at least he waited until we were done with actual sex," Areli said with a laugh making the glare on Cinaed's face melt as he caught onto his lover's thoughts.

"It would only happen with our luck," Cinaed agreed and leaned forward and placed a kiss on Areli's lips, "let's bath properly this time and dress. We shall find my Father after breakfast."

Areli gave a nod and on shaky legs they both moved back into the now luke warm water. They washed and dried off quickly, Cinaed braiding Areli's hair into a simply plait before Areli returned the favour. Pulling on their clothes they exited Cinaed's room hand in hand and headed towards breakfast.

They sat next to the twins and Elrond and smiled in greeting.

"Had a nice night, Cinaed?" Elrond asked and Cinaed nodded as he put some food on his and Areli's plates.

"I slept fine," Cinaed said before placing some fruit into his mouth.

"Where did you get to this morning, brother?" Elladan asked his brother who has snatched some food from Cinaed's plate ignoring that the blond had fixed him a plate too.

"Had some private time with Cinaed," Areli smiled at his brother's who promptly blushed.

"We will be talking with my Father after breakfast…he…um…he walked in afterwards," Cinaed admitted with uncharacteristic stuttering. The twins gave barking laughs as Elrond groaned and hide his face in his hands.

"It will probably be best if I came with you," Elrond said after a moment and both elves nodded and promptly started eating.

00000

_Right- a short update I know but I ran out of steam. Only one more update I think before this story is complete._

_News of my upcoming LOTRHP story-_

_Title: The Princes of Fangorn_

_Summary: Harry, Draco, Hermione, and the Weasley twins are sent to Middle Earth after the war due to a deal they made to end the war. Placed into the form of an older race of Elves that used to reside in Middle Earth, the group set about building a base and training for the War they know is coming…and trying to come to terms with what happened to them all in their own world._

_Set: The bulk of the story will take place in 'The Return of the King' for Lord of Rings, but there will be flashbacks of earlier times for the group. Set after Hogwarts for Harry Potter, but will be largely AU after _

_Pairings: Harry/Draco, past Ron/Hermione, and mentions of Fred/Hermione/George._

_Warnings: Mention of Character Deaths (from before the story), mention of torture, general angst, violence, language, explicit sex scenes, and possible Mpreg. _

_The Mpreg will only be done if the poll on my profile is in favour of Mpreg. So please vote._


	18. Chapter 18

**Areli and Cinaed are 75 years old meaning they are 20 physically in this chapter.**

**Chapter 18**

Elrond led them down the hallways towards Thandruil's study. Cinaed and Areli walked behind in hand in hand. Elrond thought it was partly to show a united front but also for his youngest to stop Cinaed from running in the opposite direction in fear of his Father's possible response. Elrond, while not entirely happy with everything that had happened between the youngest elves, understood that it was either accept it or lose them both.

Elrond knocked on the heavy door to the study and he pushed it opened and stepped inside the dull room with the others following. The patter of rain which had started during breakfast could be heard outside and the fire in the hearth warmed the place up nicely against the chill that was setting in with the rain.

Thandruil was stood behind his desk with a stern look on his face but his eyes darted over the children to check over them. A habit a father could never stop no matter the age of their child.

"Cinaed," Thandruil greeted with a nod while smiling slightly.

"Ada," Cinaed said back and his hand grasped Areli's tighter making the smaller male hide a wince at the strong grip and mentally push his lover slightly to get the grip loosened.

"I am sorry I have been avoiding you over the last few days, but I had many thoughts and did not want to upset anyone until I had them in order. I realise that by avoiding you I may have already done that," Thandruil started, "I do not object to your relationship with Areli and I don't want you to feel as if I am ashamed or angry with you because of it."

"I only feel saddened that you felt that you could not tell me what you felt for Areli sooner. However, I feel that now knowing your past that you probably wouldn't have said anything in fear of loosing him," Thandruil continued.

Cinaed nodded, still unable to speak as his Father's words lifted his heart and made happiness rush through him. Areli gave a soft smile and shifted closer to his mate in support. It seemed that apart from the few who were angry that they had been deceived by them that their families had no problems with them and any worries they did have would be soothed with time.

"As you know, Elven relations with the other races are strained and I am worried that rumours of your relationship may become ugly with retellings. I do not want you to be hurt by such things. There is no doubt that the other races will hear of this- after all your arrival spread throughout the land and many different versions of it progressed through Arda," Thandruil said.

"We need to do damage control," Areli stated and Thandruil nodded.

"Yes, we need to put the story out there ourselves and have some control over it. We need to minimize certain facts- such as you both being intimate before marriage- I don't want such a stigma attached to you. While I know all races do have sex before marriage they like to pretend they don't," Thandruil said and motioned for them to sit on the sofa's around the fireplace.

"So we will need to be bonded?" Cinaed said. It would not bother him or Areli to be bonded but it would have been nice to actually propose marriage to his mate.

"Yes, we can wait a while before this though- no elves are planned to leave the Elven cities for a while- as it is not hunting season," Elrond hastened to say seeing his son's expression. The Elf Lord had to smother a laugh at his son's expression of confusion that he had basically just been engaged to his Mate by his future Father-in-law.

"Make it seem like we were betrothed to each other to make such a sudden marriage and no mention of courtship seem normal," Cinaed said while rubbing his hand on Areli's back. He could sense his lover's growing amusement at this once the confusion had passed. However, he could also feel the underlying upset at having this decided for him.

"Are we going to make it seem like a secret engagement that only our families knew of? Otherwise it may be wondered why no-one outside the cities has heard rumour that we were promised to one another," Areli questioned.

"Yes, we shall make it seem that there was an agreement but if neither of you wanted it then we would silently let you both out of the agreement with no-one knowing about it," Thandruil started. Such a plan was not uncommon and would be seen as parents wanting the match but also protect their children against negative reactions should they publicly cancel the arrangement.

"That sounds alright," Areli said slowly. He could see the need for damage control but it was all Thandruil had really talked to them about, "do you need us to leave while you make plans for this?"

Elrond and Thandruil exchanged a glance and after a moment both nodded.

"Come back in an hour or so and we'll let you know what the best course of action is," Elrond said and both younger males nodded and left the room silently.

00000

"So I guess we just got engaged," Areli said while they walked into Cinaed's room. They sat down on his bed and smiled at one another.

"At least I didn't have to go round asking Lord Elrond's permission for your hand in marriage- your brother's may have killed me for even asking. This way I am safe from them," Cinaed said with a smile. Areli gave a laugh.

"It seems that apart from a few things everyone shall be accepting because no Elven citizen can dispute such a decision made by an Elven King and Lord," Areli whispered to Cinaed with a soft smile.

"I want to do something first," Cinaed said with a smile and stood from the bed. Getting down onto one knee in front of Areli he took his lover's pale, soft hands in his own and smiled at Areli who was staring at him.

"You don't actually need to propose, Draco," Areli said.

"I know that- but I want to. You deserve to have me actually ask you," Cinaed said with a smirk.

"Go ahead," Areli said with a giggle.

"Harry James Potter, would you do me the honour of becoming my bonded mate?" Cinaed said formerly.

"Yes," Areli said with a giggle and leaned forward pressing his lips to Cinaed's and grasping his face gently. Cinaed's hands came up and wrapped around Areli's waist and brought the smaller elf closer. Giving a groan Cinaed stood and pushed Areli back on the bed gently while not leaving his lips. Lying on top of his love he continued to kiss the black haired male with passion before pulling back breathlessly.

Resting his forehead against his lover's he gave a blinding smile and whispered to him gently.

_Only for you, I would walk__  
__In infinity__  
__I would face__  
__Eternity with you_

_Solo por ti caminaria__  
__En la infinidad__  
__Afrontaria contigo__  
__La eternidad_

**The End**


	19. Chapter 19

I wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story- it honestly wouldn't have been finished if so many people didn't show their support by putting it on alert, reviewing and favourite-ing it.

So…

Solo Por Ti is now complete! Yay! –dances-

This story is posted on:

LiveJournal under the account longbca

Hp Fandom under the account TouchoftheWind

Archive of Our Own under the account TouchoftheWind

Twisting the Hellmouth under the account TouchoftheWind

Adultfanfiction under the account TouchoftheWind

If it's posted anywhere please let me know as I don't remember posting it anywhere else.

Also a recommendation for those of you who like Angel and Stargate Atlantis- Wake of Destruction by Kattz Sync. Please head over and review if you have the time.

Summary: John's brother David has a son, Connor, however after Connor gets his memories back he tries to take Wolfram and Hart down in other dimensions too and so began to rip his way to other dimensions. But the world is full of things Connor did not know and he rips his way onto another Planet and gets dragged into a war with the Wraiths...and quickly shows these creatures what The Destroyer actually is...

Thanks,

-TouchoftheWind


End file.
